


Мертвая бухта

by fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020), leoriel



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Detective Noir, Disturbing Themes, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Murder Mystery, Rimming, Suicide, Unhealthy Relationships, fake identity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: AU на начало альт!20 века.Питер Лукас - молчаливый и нелюдимый капитан "Тундры", а Джона Магнус - красивый нахал, укравший в порту его часы. Все остальные - просто пытаются выжить в каноне Магнус Архивов.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 15
Kudos: 9
Collections: (tma team) Макси квест, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Мертвая бухта

Ветер принес к берегу запах соли, мочи и мертвой рыбы.  
К вечеру причал пустел — для поздних пьяных гуляк и поджидавших их проституток и бандитов пока было слишком рано, а все остальные либо сошли на берег, либо готовились ночевать на воде, от греха подняв брошенный на время трап. Ночью жизнь здесь была не менее бурной, чем днем, и Питер научился наслаждаться этими редкими минутами уединения.  
Было тихо. Лишь вдалеке на маленькой утлой лодчонке лениво бранились рыбаки. Непонятно было, то ли они действительно поздно вернулись с уловом, то ли решили пораньше начать распутывать сети.  
Несмотря на то, что их род происходил из графства Хэмпшир, уже много лет ни один Лукас не казал сюда носу и дела их в порту управлялись через подставных лица. По одной версии виной всему была попытка в прошлом веке развернуть здесь курорт с минеральными источниками, по другой некая темная криминальная история. Вслух об этом никто, разумеется, не говорил. Предположения Питера строились лишь на смутных догадках и подслушанных разговорах слуг.  
Честно говоря, ему было плевать, что именно здесь случилось. Главное, что, заходя в этот порт, его отец принципиально отказывался сходить на берег. Члены семьи Лукас, продолжившее заниматься мореходством, негласно поделили между собой морские просторы.  
Питеру повезло, что Саутгемптон — с его бесконечным потоком торговых и круизных судов, оказался никому больше не нужен. Как и он сам.  
Ночью в порту было небезопасно, но ему бояться было нечего. И бандиты, и запоздалые гуляки обычно проходили мимо, не удостаивая его взглядом.  
— Эй, морячок, есть закурить? — окликнул его красивый молодой человек в дорогой мятой одежде. Вид у него при этом был такой, как будто он возвращался из притона, из-под ворота рубашки выглядывал лиловый засос. Вполне вероятно, так и было. — Я бы не стал вас утруждать, если бы эти растяпы не рассыпали мой табак. И не подумали извиниться, представляете?  
Питер не знал, что его удивило больше — что этот тип вообще с ним заговорил или что тот вдруг присмотрелся и выбрал чуть более любезный тон. Перепутал с каким-то своим приятелем?  
— Прошу прощения за фамильярность, издалека принял вас за неотесанного рыбака.  
Большую часть года Питер проводил в море и отрастил длинную густую черную бороду, так что от его знатного происхождения не осталось и следа. Разве что загар, вечный спутник моряков, на него совсем не ложился.  
— Меня зовут Джеймс, — Джеймс подошел так близко, что его смазливое лицо с орлиным носом выделялось даже в темноте. Питер невольно сглотнул и отступил на шаг. — Джеймс Райт. А как ваше имя?  
— Питер, — не до конца понимая зачем, представился Питер. — Капитан Питер Лукас. И я не курю.  
— Курите, — дерзко возразил Джеймс и, словно опомнившись, добавил: — Я слышал, что все моряки курят. Позволяет справиться с тоской по дому и успокоить нервы.  
— С чего вы взяли, что я тоскую по дому?  
— А, так вы из тех капитанов, что считают корабль своим домом? — спросил Джеймс и широко взмахнул рукой, обводя все пришвартованные поблизости суда. — Какая из них ваша?  
Первым он указал на огромное круизное судно, похожее на черный гроб, и спросил:  
— Эта?  
— Я не настолько богат, чтобы позволить себе пустить на воду подобную махину, — это было одно из тех самых современных судов, что могут позволить себе взять на борт целый оркестр. Отец в письме жаловался ему, что подобные излишества убивают саму суть мореплавания, даря ложное чувство комфорта. — Но, если хотите, вы вполне можете купить себе билет в первый класс. Слышал, их выпустят в продажу уже в следующем месяце.  
— Боюсь, я пока тоже не настолько богат, — вздохнул Джеймс. — Проиграл сегодня в кости все, что у меня при себе было. А вы играете?  
Когда речь зашла о костях, Питер нахмурился. На берегу он никогда не позволял себе играть как раз по той причине, что мог в запале проиграть все подчистую. В открытом море действовали другие законы — особенно, если ты капитан.  
— Иногда, — уклончиво ответил Питер. — В карты. Отец научил, но никогда не испытывал к ним особого интереса.  
— Тогда, наверное, эта? — показывая на небольшую рыбацкую парусную лодку, спросил Джеймс и будто нарочно задел его рукой. Пальцы у него были горячие, как кипяток. — Или вон та?  
— Что?  
— Эта лодка ваша? Хотя вряд ли бы вы решили называть себя капитаном, владея столь крохотным судном, — взгляд его внимательно изучал береговую линию, пока не остановился на той самой. — Вон тот корабль вдалеке выглядит достаточно грозно, чтобы принадлежать вам. Ну как, угадал?  
У азартных игроков и моряков сильно развита интуиция. Джеймс Райт так старательно до этого называл заведомо неверные ответы, будто никак не мог дождаться возможности наконец дойти до верного. Эта совершенно случайная с виду встреча больше не казалась совпадением.  
— Кто вас послал? — сердито спросил Питер. — Ирландцы? Или Фэйрчайлды решили проверить свои инвестиции?  
Саймон бы скорее столкнул этого человека с городской стены, чем доверил ему свои финансы, но всякое бывает. Кого-кого, а Саймона точно не стоит недооценивать.  
— Вы с кем-то меня путаете. Это не более, чем удачная догадка.  
— Не боитесь, что за догадливость кто-нибудь может однажды сбросить вас в море?  
— Жду с нетерпением, — Джеймс широко улыбнулся и добавил: — Но я не хотел, чтобы между нами осталось какое-то недопонимание. Могу угостить вас выпивкой.  
Рука Джеймса все еще жгла кожу. Питер покачал головой и резко сбросил ее, напомнив:  
— Вы же проиграли все, что у вас при себе было.  
— Есть одно место в порту, где мне всегда наливают. Давным-давно я помог бармену замять крайне неприятную историю.  
Джеймс Райт тронулся места и непроизвольно Питер пошел за ним следом.  
— Зарабатываете на жизнь шантажом?  
— Я исследователь. Представьте, что вовремя плавания вы откроете необыкновенный остров, где живут сладкоголосые морские девы. Разве не захотите вы воспользоваться ситуацией?  
— Вряд ли меня заинтересуют русалки. Они не более чем миф, порожденный страдающими с тоски по женщинам моряками.  
— Предлагаю еще одно пари. Если я угадаю ваш любимый напиток, вы покажете мне свой большой шикарный корабль?  
Питер заметил, что каждый раз, когда Джеймс задавал вопрос, трудно было промолчать в ответ. Возможно, причиной тому был его дурацкий нос или мертвые светлые глаза, или его голос.  
Сладкоголосым морским девам явно было, чему у него поучиться. 

Пили они молча — до тех пор, пока окончательно не расцвело.  
Хотя пошли в итоге именно туда, куда предложил Джеймс Райт, вряд ли тот получил от этого визита удовольствие. Питеру знакомо было предложенное им заведение — самое шумное и многолюдное во всем порту. Сюда обычно ходили те, кто хотел одновременно выпить и затеряться в толпе. Сегодня здесь не было ни души — даже бармен куда-то запропастился, и им пришлось самим себе наливать. А еще несмотря на теплую летнюю ночь к утру поднялся странный туман — каких никогда здесь не бывает. Густой и непроглядный. Как местах, где располагалось имение Лукасов.  
Поначалу Питер не собирался столь жестоко обходиться со случайным знакомым — даже если его действительно послали ирландцы, — за все время он проделывал это на суше всего пару раз. Обычно с теми, кто сильно досаждал ему или пытался убить.  
Питер не спускал Джеймса глаз, но тот словно ничего необычного не замечал. Возможно, он был из тех, кто во хмелю не замечает ничего вокруг, или настолько бесстрашным, что для него это сущая мелочь, или служил иной, не менее жуткой силе, что его берегла. Но невозможно было упасть в Одиночество и совершенно этого не заметить.  
Тут что-то было нечисто. Чтобы понять, что именно, нужно было пойти на крайние меры — попытаться разговорить своего собутыльника. Что-что, а ловко выуживать из других нужные слова, Питер не умел и не любил.  
В детстве он мог за день не обменяться ни с кем ни единым словом. Братья и сестры его сторонились и довольно быстро перестали вовлекать в свои игры. Даже его команда на корабле понимала, что лучше по доброй воле не искать его компании.  
Только этот прилипчивый идиот Джеймс Райт смотрел на него с холодным, снисходительным любопытством. Из-за большего количества выпитого и долгого молчания он казался Питеру куда красивее, чем был.  
— Почему Тундра? — спросил Джеймс сразу же, как они вышли на улицу. Когда он заговорил, то снова нестерпимо раздражал, словно прежде Одиночество каким-то необъяснимым образом связывало ему уста. — А не Изабелла? Или Генриетта? Я слышал, что кораблям часто дают женские имена.  
— Тундра — это Тундра, — односложно ответил Питер, не собираясь пояснять.  
Его корабль назывался Тундрой по той же причине, по которой пролив Те-Солент получил свое название — он не мог называться по-другому. Эпоха, когда Англия правила морями, а капитаны давали своим судам красивые женские имена, давно закончилась.  
— Ух, так курить хочется. Всегда как выпью — прям до смерти охота, — потягиваясь, пожаловался Джеймс. — А про табак ты соврал тогда или нет?  
— Табака нет. Есть сигара.  
Сигары он привез из своего прошлого плавания и не имел привычки ими делиться. Как и переходить на ты. На корабле команда называла его «сэр» и «капитан», но чаще старалась вовсе никак к нему не обращаться.  
— Ладно. Я тоже соврал. Каждая собака в Саутгемптоне знает, что капитана Тундры зовут Питер Лукас. Эту информацию несложно было добыть.  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — устало спросил Питер, не сразу поняв, что тоже перешел на ты.  
— Я еще не решил, — ответил Джеймс и почесал кончик своего орлиного носа. — Как насчет той сигары, что ты мне предложил?  
Питер ничего ему не предлагал, но прозрачные глаза Джеймса в ответ глядели так, как будто они познакомились в борделе и решили продолжить веселье где-то в городе. Он моргнул и наваждение прошло.  
— Как насчет пойти к морскому дьяволу?  
Из-за того, что большую часть года в море он был занят тяжелой физической работы, руки у него были очень сильными. Сбросить этого красивого нахала в воду с пирса не составило бы труда. Возможно, накинуть для верности на голову мешок с камнями.  
Не составляло еще пару часов назад — до того, как они выпили. Поэтому Питер и сторонился любой компании, гораздо приятнее наблюдать за страданиями людей, с которым ты не знаком.  
— Как насчет морского круиза?  
— Тундра — не круизный лайнер, — покачал головой Питер. — Хочешь круиз, купи билеты вон на ту дуру.  
— В порту ходит слух, что капитан Тундры никогда не спрашивает у своих пассажиров и команды документов. Можно исчезнуть в Британии и появиться в Америке. Якобы у этого самого капитана Лукаса есть особый дар — проводить свой корабль и всех, кто на нем плывет, мимо официальных властей.  
— Я не занимаюсь благотворительностью и нелегальными перевозками.  
— Но люди исчезают. Я так же слышал о том, что иногда тех, кто вышел из Саутгемптона, больше не видели ни в одном порту.  
— В море случается всякое, — пожал плечами Питер. — Я никого не держу. Бывает, что люди сходят раньше, чем изначально планировали.  
Если Джеймс Райт явился сюда, чтобы шантажировать его услышанными с чужих слов небылицами, то его ждало большее разочарование. Люди действительно исчезали, но еще никто так и не смог найти концов.  
Было немного странно, что Джеймс на это купился — дураком тот не выглядел.  
— Может, я только того и жду — как бы с Джеймсом Райтом что-то случилось.  
Питер хотел предложить, а то и сразу столкнуть его в море, но Джеймс опередил его, выставив вперед руку. Он легонько погладил направленный в его сторону кулак по костяшкам пальцев.  
— Погоди! Мне на полном серьезе нужно исчезнуть из Англии и желательно до того, как меня повесят.  
— Карточные долги?  
— Скрыться от кредиторов немного проще, чем от полиции. Да и потом, всегда есть шанс отыграться, да?  
С разочарованием Питер подумал, что когда найдет того, кто растрепал всем о его страсти к азартным играм, то наденет ему на шею камень и все-таки сбросит в воду. Интересно, это из портовых бездельников или кто-то в команде? Хотя нет, команда слишком хорошо его знала и сильно боялась. Никто бы не стал так поступать.  
— Тебе не интересно, какое преступление я совершил? — переспросил его Джеймс с глазами цвета бутылочного стекла, не способный перенести равнодушие к своей персоне. — Ну же, капитан. Где твой дух отважного морского исследователя?  
Волны с силой бились о галечный пляж, потревоженные камни тихо шуршали. Этот звук позволил вернуть потерянное спокойствие. Питер наконец перестал рассматривать чужое, чересчур красивое лицо и перевел взгляд за горизонт. На море.  
Скоро они уйдут в море. В море ничего из того, что померещилось утром, не будет иметь значение.  
— Мы уже набрали команду, — отрезал Питер, стараясь не смотреть на его губы. — Тебе совершенно нечего мне предложить.  
— Ты всегда берешь пассажиров — слабых, одиноких и отчаявшихся. Чем я хуже них?  
«Тем, — хотелось ответить Питеру, — что от звучания твоего голоса у меня болит голова».  
«Тем, — хотелось ответить Питеру, — что ты лезешь не в свое дело».  
«Тем, — хотелось ответить Питеру, — что я обменялся с тобой большим количеством слов за вечер, чем с другими за две недели».  
Джеймс Райт? Ни одиноким, ни слабым, ни отчаявшимся он совершенно выглядел. Скорее так, словно голодное любопытство выжрало его изнутри, оставив привлекательную оболочку и дурацкий нос.  
— Мы выходим через два дня. Рано утро, — он подумал и добавил: — Лучше не приходи. 

— Без обид, капитан, но этот твой приятель чудной какой-то, — на третий день плавания пожаловался ему Хуан Калавера. — Вроде лыбится, а чувство, что вот-вот ножом тебя пырнет. Не люблю таких.  
Питер внимательно посмотрел на своего первого помощника — лысого здоровенного бугая, славящегося беспощадной жестокостью на всем побережье, единственного выжившего из первой команды Тундры, — и покачал головой.  
— Ну этот, — выразительно развел руками Хуан. Обычно похожим движением он демонстрировал, какими широкими были бедра снятой им шлюхи. Девушки ему нравились фигуристые. — Ебетесь вы с ним.  
Заметив, как помрачнело суровое лицо его капитана, смекалистый Хуан заподозрил неладное и начал оправдываться:  
— Или в кости играете? Мне почем знать. Носатый такой!  
— Не ебемся, — сухо ответил Питер. — Джеймс?  
Пассажиров и новых членов команды в этот раз в Саутгемптоне на борт брали не так много — надеялись поживиться на островах и в колониальной Африке. Насколько Питер помнил обстоятельства их отбытия, в то утро в порт Джеймс Райт не появился на пристани.  
Тогда он счел его предрассветной галлюцинацией и тут же выкинул из головы. Вот только Хуан от подобных проблем никогда не страдал и прекрасно знал, что врать своему капитану — себе дороже.  
— Точно! Ты, капитан, скажи ему, чтобы он эту хуйню прекратил. Я все понимаю, но у нас же так не принято, только из порта ведь вышли, чего сразу нагнетать-то. Не по-людски это, во!  
— Кто пустил посторонних на борт и почему мне об этом не доложили?  
— Так я… — Хуан осекся, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. — Я сразу Джереми сказал, что пиздит он, а этот осел часы твои у него на руке увидал и глаза стали с монету.  
На протяжении четырех дней Питер безрезультатно пытался найти дедовы часы, но в итоге пришел к выводу, что или подрезали в порту, или потерял спьяну.  
— Он упер мои часы, а ты к нему со всей любезностью?  
— Да тут такое дело… Часы-то точно твои, капитан! У меня была мысля, что он врет и подрезал их просто, а не отдать хочет лично в руки, но в нашем деле ведь как… Лишняя жертва никогда не помешает?  
— Почему я тогда ни разу его не видел?  
— Ну, ты ж… Обычно не тянешься к людям, капитан. Не понятно, как меня одного терпишь.  
Главной задачей команды Тундры помимо держаться верного курса и соблюдать все необходимые ритуалы, было любой ценой не беспокоить капитана. Иногда Хуан так ловко все устраивал, что первые недели три плавания Питеру и вовсе не приходилось с ним видеться. Три дня — действительно короткий срок.  
Явно что-то случилось, но по своей любимой привычке при всем многословии Хуан никак не желал переходить к сути.  
— Что случилось?  
— Астрид, повариха новая наша, уже второй день вместо того, чтобы готовить нормально, сидит и рыдает. Горько так.  
Экипаж обычно добирал Хуан, Питер лишь утверждал предложенные ими кандидатуры, если видел печать одиночества на их отчаявшихся лицах. С каждым плаванием находить подходящих людей у его помощника выходило все лучше.  
Астрид, если Питер правильно помнил, была дочерью покойного рыбака и за всю жизнь так и не смогла преодолеть тоску по своему отцу.  
— Выбирайте тогда нового кока, чтобы готовил, а не ревел.  
— Да если бы только Астрид. С кем этот твой носатый словом перемолвится, те потом ночами спать не могут. Главное, ничего такого ей не сказал, а она чуть что в слезы.  
— Ты с ним разговаривал, но такой же борзый, как был.  
— С Астрид я уже разобрался. Или готовит, как уговор был, или выбросим за борт. С ней-то понятно все. Вот носатый этот… не по душе он мне, капитан. Беду на нас накличет.  
Из всей команды именно беспринципный Хуан Калавера, вечно сваливающий свои грехи на других, подошел ближе всех к званию его доверенного лица. Если бы Питер в подобном нуждался.  
— Что он тебе наплел?  
— Да он не то что б прям так и сказал… Это я додумал чуток. Стал бы ты постороннему дарить свои часы? Не подумал, что кому-то грабануть тебя хватило наглости, капитан. Все ж в порту знают… Какой ты.  
— Что тогда сам не пристукнул по-тихому?  
Больше всего Питер ценил Хуана за догадливость — тот решал проблемы еще до того, как капитан о них узнавал. Странно было то, что сейчас он пришел жаловаться, а не разобрался при помощи насилия и угроз.  
Не думал же он в действительности, что Питер настолько расчувствовался, что подарил любовнику часы. Это было совершенно не в его характере. Часы — не мужчины.  
— Да ерунду какую-то про могилу моей матери, — отмахнулся Хуан. — Забей, капитан. Я поговорю с ребятами и часы мы к тебе к обеду вернем — если правда твои. Ну а если не твои — еще одни будут.  
— Слишком близко к берегу, — покачал головой Питер. — Ты знаешь правила.  
Без крайней необходимости они не убивали никого в британских водах. Пока Тундра не ушла достаточно далеко в море, жертва не имела смысла, и Хуан как никто другой это понимал.  
— Так я просто ребят хотел успокоить и напряжение у команды снять. И что с часами он нас наебал — нехорошо ведь?  
— Не трогай его пока, — наконец решил Питер. — А девку на кухне успокой уже, чтобы не плакала.  
Больше всего на свете Питер ненавидел женские слезы — просто не понимал, что в этой ситуации делать. Это напоминало те неприятные звуки, что доносились ночью из спальни его матери, и вызывали лишь перешептывания слуг.  
— Ты, может, не ходи к нему, капитан?  
— Вы его где-то заперли?  
— Да не… Ходит по судну, куда хочет, и лыбится. Лучше запереть?  
Питер покачал головой, но решил не тратить слова, чтобы выяснить, с какой, мать его стати, непонятно кто, предъявив украденные часы, может ходить по Тундре, где желает.  
— Разберусь, — отрезал Питер. — Но если еще раз узнаю, что ты без спроса кого-то на борт взял…  
Хуан смутился, как благородная сеньорита, получившая выговор от отца — опустил татуированную башку и сдержанно кивнул. 

Поначалу, услышав смех, доносившийся из кают-компании, Питер не поверил своим ушам. Что команда, что редкие пассажиры Тундры обычно сторонились друг друга. Они не брали на борт ни любящих семей, ни шумных дружеских компаний. Тундра никогда не была круизным лайнером, предназначенным для увеселительной поездки.  
Если что и объединяло всех здесь собравшихся, так это беспросветное одиночество, не имеющее выхода, и легкая паранойя, нашептывающая на ухо, что стоит тебе чуть раскрыться, как все узнают, что за позорное деяние ты совершил на другом континенте.  
Хотя Питер обычно все знал — отправлял Хуана или Брайана заранее навести справки — но истории пассажиров, ни печальные, ни чудовищные никогда его не трогали. Ему было неинтересно.  
«Возможно, интуиция действительно не подвела этого черта, Хуана» — рассеянно подумал Питер.  
— О, Питер, вот и ты! — с широкой улыбкой поприветствовал его Джеймс. — Сыграешь с нами разок?  
— Пойду проверю машинное отделение, — с этими словами Джереми судорожно напялил фуражку и поспешно поднялся из-за стола.  
— Пойду ему помогу!  
— И я!  
— Эй, погодите. Я с вами, ребят!  
Еще недавно они над чем-то вместе смеялись, а тут все побросали и как крысы разбежались в разные стороны при виде своего капитана. Питер был бы удивлен, не будь это в порядке вещей.  
Остался пятеро — Джеймс Райт, все еще носивший на руке его часы, хмуро курившая аристократка Луиза Авен, опиумный наркоман Райли Бэрроу, мелкий жулик Джек Смит и смуглый от загара приятель Хуана по имени Терри. Фамили у Терри не было.  
— Мы как раз думали начать, — длинные бледные пальцы Джеймса нежно обнимали стакан с костями. Иногда, потакая своим дурным привычкам, Питер играл с Хуаном, но старательно избегал большой компании. — Отыграешь назад свои часы?  
Джеймс повернулся к Луизе Авен и пояснил:  
— Та самая история, о которой я буквально только что вам рассказывал.  
Неважно, как много они в ту ночь выпили — Питер бы точно не забыл, что играл. Вот только объяснение не были его сильной стороной, а проклятые кости в руках этого наглеца манили слаще пения сирен. Он сам не заметил, как с губ сорвалось предательское «Семь».  
— Семь так семь, — оскалился Джеймс и передал ему стакан с костями. — Что бы не обижать нашего уважаемого капитана, ставлю все, что у меня при себе есть — включая одежду.  
— Ха-ха, одежду, — засмеялся Райли Бэрроу. — Да он без трусов тебя оставит, дружище. Плохая затея — играть против моряков. Ты еще не усвоил?  
— Да, — согласился Джек. — Мало того, что сегодня все тебя обыграли? Сколько у тебя осталось-то?  
— Так будете делать ставки? — спросил Джеймс. — Или только глазеть? А ты бросай уже, капитан.  
Нужно было отказаться и выйти из игры, но кости уже призывно тряслись в стакане. Среди всех видов одиночества ничто не сравнится с одиночеством игрока, делающего свой ход. Одиночества и азарта.  
— Пять, — объявил Джеймс и обратился к собравшимся. — Кто-нибудь еще будет ставить?  
Ставить против капитана никто не хотел, но Джеймсу удалось подбить Луизу Авен и Джека Смита. Остальные или были уже не при деньгах, или почуяли неладное и поспешили умыть руки.  
— Шесть! — воскликнул Джеймс, когда Питер во второй раз сделал бросок. — Будешь еще бросать? Мы же до трех, да? Чтобы по-честному.  
Питер нахмурился, глядя на стакан с костями, взял их в руку, а потом поднес ко рту и попробовал на зуб. На самом деле в глубине души он прекрасно знал, что подвоха тут нет. Ему чудовищно не везло — что в кости, что карты. Разумный решением было выйти из игры. Или не начинать ее вовсе, но цепкий светлый взгляд Джеймса Райта не позволял ему прекратить.  
— Выхожу из игры, — вдруг раздался тихий голос. Все это время хранивший молчание Терри вдруг попрощался и встал из-за стола, хотя ничего и не ставил.  
— Пропускаю ход, — с легким французским акцентом произнесла Луиза Авен.  
— Десятку за капитана, — азартно сказал Джек Смит и выложил деньги на стол.  
После этого Питер предположил, что бедняга был никаким не мошенником, а таким же второсортным запойным игроком.  
Перед последним броском он крепко зажмурил глаза, постаравшись отвлечься от всех, кто кроме него находился в кают-компании. Шорох встряхиваемых костей звучал в такт с биением сердца.  
— Вот дьявол! — выругался Джек Смит, когда Питер выбросил девять. Луиза Авен сочувственно изогнула бровь.  
— Теперь мой черед, — сказал Джеймс. Питер так и не решился присесть, но чисто технически тот действительно сидел слева от него — не подкопаешься. — Может, хоть на этот раз отыграюсь? У меня ведь не так много одежды!  
Против Джеймса ставили гораздо охотнее, чем против капитана. Не успел он назвать число, как гора монет и купюр легла на стол.  
— Джеймсу сегодня ужасно не везет, — вздохнула Луиза Авен. — Самый невезучий игрок, что мне встречался, за исключением моего первого супруга.  
— А какое число? — перепросил Райли Бэрроу, чуть выпавший из игры. — Все еще семь?  
— Пусть будет семь, — согласился Джеймс. — Раз оно понравилось капитану.  
Кости в стакане он тряс совершенно небрежно и недолго. Питер не мог ручаться за то, что они там вообще растряслись.  
— Пять, — вслух сказал Джек Смит и хмыкнул. — Ты похоже не только число, но и невезение у капитана забрал.  
— Ох, милый, — сочувственно вздохнула Луиза Авен. — Может, и не стоит бросать второй и третий раз? Все же нам предстоит долгое плавание. Неразумно сразу вот так… Влезать в долги.  
— Было бы нечестно по отношению к уважаемому капитану сдаться после одного броска.  
— Дружище, ты весь вечер проигрываешь, — напомнил ему Райли Бэрроу. — А мы только недавно познакомились. Зачем портить вечер?  
— Хорошо, — согласился Джеймс и одной рукой, чуть встряхнув стакан, с легкостью вновь выбросил пять.  
— Как говорил мой супруг, раз в год и палка стреляет, — хмыкнула Луиза Авен. — Ждем третьего броска?  
— Бросай уже! — потребовал Джек Смит.  
— Да, чего сидишь? Лови удачи за хвост! — воскликнул Райли Бэрроу.  
Если Питер всегда нервничал перед финальным броском, то взгляд Джеймса Райта оставлялся таким же скучающим и насмешливым, словно он заранее, лучше всех собравшихся, знал выиграет на этот раз или нет.  
— Семь! — восхищенно воскликнула Луиза Авен. — Что ж, поздравляю с первой за вечер победой.  
— Точнее, с тем, что ты вернул часть того, что так любезно нам проиграл, — добавил Джек Смит.  
— Надо было мне садиться поближе к капитану, — пьяно пошутил Райли Бэрроу. — Вот он счастливый шанс? Дашь мне попробовать?  
После Джеймса никто больше так и не смог выиграть, как бы не трясли кости. Они будто исчерпали сочетание счастливых бросков. Иногда Одиночество забирало удачу не только у него одного.  
Луиза Авен нервно закурила, Райли Бэрроу перестал шутить и называть всех «дружище», Джек Смит так помрачнел лицом, что Питер еще больше уверился, что он на самом деле запойный игрок. Только непонятно сразу было — кости или карты. Возможно, и то, и другое.  
Долго игра не продлилась. После последнего неудачного раунда у всех резко отбило охоту играть и они разошлись до наступления поздней ночи.  
Часы в тот вечер Джеймс Райт ему так и не отдал, но и карточный долг требовать не стал. Впрочем, в этом не было ничего удивительного. За все то время, что Тундра ходила в плавание, еще никто ни разу не дерзнул требовать с него проигранное в кости или карты — Хуан всегда готов был выбросить наглеца за борт.  
Питеру и нравилась должность капитана — она подразумевала определенные привилегии. 

По утрам он всегда просыпался рано — солнце едва забрезжило на горизонте — и выходил курить на верхнюю палубу. Обычно в это время там было практически безлюдно, лишь дежурный дремал на вытянутых руках. Будить проштрафившегося Хуана Питер не стал.  
— Могу дать прикурить, — предложила Луиза Авен. На ней было то же шикарное вечернее платье, что и накануне вечером. Немного помятое, но все еще привлекательное — если бы ему нравились женщины, Питер бы оценил. — В знак благодарности за эту поездку. Когда мы с Райли опоздали на свой рейс и к нам подошел Джеймс и сказал, что через пару часов отходит в ту сторону еще один корабль, то мы решили, что он не иначе как ангел небесный.  
— Не стал бы ему доверять.  
При встрече Джеймс украл у него часы, а за плавание Райли и Луиза заплатили немалую сумму. Тут Хуан, совершенно не стесняясь, заломил двойную цену. Хотя Питер подозревал, что с посредническими «услугами» Джеймса Райта цена и вовсе была грабительской.  
Неудивительно, что Хуан тайком провел неучтенных пассажиров на борт.  
— Что вы здесь делаете так поздно?  
Ему страшно хотелось курить и поскорее остаться в одиночестве. Ради этого он готов был разбудить Хуана и отправить его сопровождать пассажирку в ее каюту.  
— Бессонница, — пожаловалась Луиза Авен. — Думала попросить у Райли немного морфия. Или опия? Не люблю эту дрянь, но алкоголь давно меня не берет.  
Питер пригляделся и заметил еще одну неподвижную фигуру, стоявшую у бортика. Это действительно был Райли Бэрроу, джазовый музыкант, вчера игравший с ним в кости.  
— Райли немного не до нас с вами, капитан, — пожаловалась Луиза Авен. — Он уже часа два пялится на воду. Я пыталась его увести в каюту, но через полчаса он снова вернулся сюда и стоит как приклеенный.  
Питер промолчал, но Луизе Авен, похоже, не нужен был собеседник — иначе бы она не торчала тут вместе с Райли Бэрроу уже несколько часов.  
— Райли! — позвала она и, повернувшись к Питеру, спросила: — Видите? Совсем обдолбанный.  
В ответ губы Райли Бэрроу едва заметно шевельнулись, встречный порыв ветра донес до них «музыка, я слышу музыку». При этих словах Питер нахмурился — если бы это был зов глубин, тихая и беспощадная мелодия одиночества, забирающая сердце и душу, то он бы почувствовал первым.  
Тут было что-то другое — возможно, Луиза Авен оказалась права и Райли Бэрроу просто «обдолбался». Вот только в следующее мгновение с невероятной для пьяного грацией он перемахнул через перила и ласточкой спрыгнул в воду.  
От пронзительного визга Луизы Авен проснулся весь корабль, а у Питере еще долго звенело в ушках. Хуан засуетился, сбегал за командой и вместе они пытались спустить на воду лодку. Питер не стал им мешать, хотя сразу почувствовал, что самоубийство — если это было оно — удалось. Райли Бэрроу отдал богу душу, едва коснувшись воды. Если не раньше. Может, не выдержало сердце — наркотики явно не стоит мешать с алкоголем.  
Не было смысла тратить столько усилий на то, чтобы потом выловить его труп с широкого распахнутыми глазами.  
— Вот дьявол! — так тихо выругался Хуан, что только Питер и мог его услышать. — Не мог этот идиот погодить всего денек-другой!  
— Может, эта француженка фальшивая его и столкнула? — предположил Брайан. — Как было дело, а, капитан?  
Самоубийцы перед смертью обычно источают особое, безнадежное одиночество, перед которым естественный страх смерти отступает. Глядя на Райли Бэрроу, Питер не испытывал ничего. Возможно, наркотики убедили несчастного, что внизу не синяя бездна, а бассейн с шампанским, но улыбка на губах покойника не выглядела блаженной.  
Подошедший на шум Джеймс Райт накинул на плечи рыдающей Луизе Авен свою куртку и ласково спросил у нее:  
— А что тут стряслось?  
— Море забрало его себе, — кратко пояснил Питер. — Не каждый стойко переносит трудности мореплавания.  
Все что делал Райли Бэрроу с тех пор, как сел на борт Тундры, так это напивался, торчал и играл в кости. Едва ли это можно было назвать трудностями. Команда сетовала, что этот пьяница раньше срока опустошит все их алкогольные запасы.  
— Он боялся, — голос Луизы Авен дрожал, она всхлипнула, пытаясь продолжить. — Боялся высоты. Поэтому я думала… думала, что он просто смотрит.  
— Возможно, алкоголь и опий убедили его, что сейчас самое время поплескаться в водичке, — предположил Джеймс Райт. — Еще вчера я сказал ему, что его образ жизни это — прямой путь на дно. Жаль, что бедняга не прислушался.  
Луиза нахмурился тонкие светлые брови и возразила:  
— Райли не умел плавать. Кажется, в детстве чуть не потонул.  
— Чего только не бывает, — с печальной улыбкой ответил Джеймс Райт. — Давайте я провожу вас в каюту. Возможно, у меня завалялась где-то таблетка снотворного.  
Когда все посторонние убрались с палубы, Брайан спросил у Питера:  
— Капитан, а что с трупом-то делать?  
— За билет он, в отличие от некоторых, честно заплатил, — добавил Хуан. — Собирался к родне в Портленд.  
Взгляд мертвеца был наполнен невыразимой печалью и ужасом. Если бы Питер своими глазами не видел прыжок, то подумал, что неведомая сила столкнула его вниз. Но кроме него, Луизы Авен и спящего на дежурстве Хуана на палубе больше никого не было.  
Люди на Тундре нередко кончали с собой и сходили с ума, но еще никогда на четвертый день плавания. Хуан был прав — море не примет жертву. Но что было с ней делать? Не хранить же в грузовом трюме до конца пути.  
Еще вчера Райли Бэрроу шутил, играл в кости и называл себя всеобщим другом, а теперь он был не более, чем ненужным грузом. Человеческая жизнь была не ценнее мелкой монеты, лишь Одиночество, преследующее его от рождения до смерти, было безгранично.  
За это Питер любил море — не манящую глубину, как Саймон Фэйрчайлд, а ощущение собственной ничтожности перед толщей мертвой воды.  
— Выбросьте обратно — за борт, — приказал Питер. — Не знаю, зачем вы его так упорно вылавливали. 

— Так жаль беднягу-Райли, — Джеймс подловил его на пути в каюту и положил руку на плечо до того, как Питер успел отпрянуть. В другой руке у него зажата была бутылка скотча. — Помянем?  
— Я не верю в бога.  
— Это хороший скотч, — заверил его Джеймс. — Самое то, чтобы залить им потерю нашего общего друга и справиться с пережитым потрясением. Райли бы понравилось!  
Питер не был потрясен и в утешении точно не нуждался.  
— Мы были едва знакомы. Почему бы тебе не справиться, как дела у Луизы. Кажется, они дружили.  
— Я дал ей снотворного, и бедняжка уснула. Все же она оказалось не настолько толстокожей, как ты. Они познакомились буквально за пару дней до отплытия, но успели стать добрыми друзьями. Такое потрясение! Скажи, люди часто на твоих глазах сигают за борт? Как ты там сказал? Море забрало его себе?  
Если Джеймс Райт пришел устанавливать истину, то зачем тогда брал с собой скотч и прикрылся фальшивыми утешениями? Чужие часы громко тикали у него руке. Ворот его рубашки был чуть расстегнут — как тогда в порту, только синяк на горле успел пожелтеть. Интересно, как именно он утешал Луизу Авен?  
— В море случается всякое, — пожал плечами Питер.  
Питера нельзя было назвать толстокожим — просто ничего из того, что с ним происходило, не смогло прорвать окружавшую его стену одиночества. Он не плакал над гробом матери и спокойно ждал того часа, когда его отец наконец отдаст богу концы, чтобы унаследовать компанию. Он легко отказался от всех своих братьев и сестер, что ему какой-то музыкант? Что ему какой-то красивый светлоглазый жулик?  
Он пропустил момент, когда, воспользовавшись его задумчивостью, Джеймс зашел вместе с ним каюту. Лишь подумал, что наконец выпал удачный шанс забрать свои часы. Манжеты на рубашке у Джеймса почему-то оказались расстегнуты, во рту пересохло. Возможно, это был не такой уж удачный день.  
Джеймс скинул ботинки вместе с носками и с ногами забрался на его кровать. Так, будто это была его каюта. Питер даже на секунду задумался, не мог ли сам перепутать — личных вещей у него практически не водилось, а все каюты были обставлены одинаково.  
— Райли Бэрроу из моря вышел и в море вернулся. В каком-то смысле это довольно иронично.  
— Что?  
Это было совсем не то, что ожидаешь услышать, когда другой мужчина бесцеремонно ложится на твою кровать.  
— Райли родился на борту морского судна, его мать была на сносях, когда из-за неприятностей у отца всей семье пришлось в спешке уехать. Впрочем, это была далеко не последнее его плавание. Отец его нигде не приживался и легко навлекал на себя неприятности. Зато решал их одним и тем же способом — хватал жену и ребенка и плыл куда подальше, не выбирая себе ни корабль, ни команду. Это не могло закончиться ничем хорошим. Однажды в сильный шторм они вышли на крошечном рыбацком судне, и волна захлестнула его. Райли выжил, его спас кто-то из уцелевших моряков, но в одночастье потерял отца и мать.  
— Как он тогда стал музыкантом? — вырвалось у Питера. Он подозревал, что Джеймс Райт сочинил эту слезливую историю, чтобы поиздеваться, а к реальному Райли Бэрроу она не имела никакого отношения. — Да и не походил он на человека с водобоязнью.  
— Ты не поверил словам Луизы Авен? Но старина-Райли… Ты слышал когда-нибудь о том, что наркоманы могут ненавидеть наркотик, а пьяницы выпивку, но все равно быть не в силах совладать с искушением. А, ты спрашивал, как он стал музыкантом? По-моему, это вина его тетки, обожавшей джаз. Тот моряк, что его спас, оказался неожиданно порядочным и помог ему найти родственников. Еще и ни копейки за это взял. Возможно, поэтому Райли вырос таким же щедрым — легко расставался со всем, что к нему приходило. Всю жизнь он боялся и вглядывался в бездну, разве удивительно, что в конце она притянула его к себе? — спросил Джеймс и облизал губы. — Разве это не прекрасно?  
Глаза его потемнели — расширенные от страха или предвкушения зрачки затопили радужку.  
— Если бы не присутствовал при самоубийстве, то подумал, что это ты его столкнул.  
— Я? — Джеймс рассмеялся. — Мы были едва знакомы. Сыграли в кости, выпили вместе пару раз. В тот момент, когда он перешагнул через ограждение, я мирно спал в своей каюте.  
— Откуда ты тогда знаешь, что он целенаправленно перешагнул через ограждение, а не случайно потерял равновесие?  
Райли Бэрроу сделал это ловко, как цирковой гимнаст, готовящийся показать фокус. Без колебаний. Питеру вдруг стало интересно, что бы сказал на это Саймон. Они не были друзьями, скорее, естественными союзниками. Как хищники, привыкшие охотиться на разные виды антилоп.  
Глядя на Джеймса Райта, Питер никак не мог решить был ли тот антилопой или хищником.  
— Как иначе-то он мог оказаться за бортом? — Джеймс в задумчивости почесал красивый нос. — Вряд ли ты или Луиза его столкнули. Хотя, судя по тому, с каким равнодушием ты приказал потом выбросить труп обратно в море, всякое можно подумать.  
В тот момент, когда Питер отдал этот приказ, никого, кроме Хуана и Брайана не было на палубе. У него был достаточно громкий голос, но все же не настолько, чтобы доноситься до пассажирских кают.  
В нос ударил тяжелый запах алкоголя — Джеймс открыл бутылку.  
— Разлить или любишь с горла?  
Так и не дождавшись ответа, он перевернул бутылку и стал пить с горла частыми глотками. Питер завороженно наблюдал за тем, как дергается его кадык, а потом плюнул на все и забрал бутылку, чтобы тоже выпить. Скотч действительно был хороший и приятно обжег горло.  
Джеймс собирался запустить руку ему под рубашку, но Питер успел поймать его за запястье — то самое, где были надеты украденные часы.  
— Где ты их взял?  
— Ты к тому времени уже крепко набрался, было несложно, — ответил Джеймс. Это Питер прекрасно помнил — что он был сильно пьян и все время пялился на его губы. — Просто снял, да и все. Я хотел сразу отдать тебе обратно, но…  
«Что ж не отдал?» — подмывало спросить Питера, но глядя на наглую ухмылку Джеймса не решился.  
— Но ты отказался менять часы на поцелуй, — пояснил Джеймс и еще раз облизал влажные от алкоголя губы. — Не мог же я отдать их тебе даром.  
Питер собирался возразить, что ничего подобного не происходило и быть не могло, но Джеймс оказался быстрее — он проворно положил руку ему на затылок и губами поймал его губы. Целовался он жадно, как пил. Поцелуй вышел крепким — с языком и терпким привкусом алкоголя.  
Обычно, если кто-то и порывался Питера поцеловать, то длилось это недолго. Мать в детстве воспринимала это как мучительную обязанность, а отец даже не пытался. Когда Питер вырос достаточно, чтобы заводить любовников и управлять собственным кораблем, выяснилось, что борода кололась, а еще из-за привычки постоянно курить у него неприятно пахло изо рта.  
Пользуясь его растерянностью, рука Джеймса скользнула под рубашку. Питер ждал, что тот сразу полезет к нему в штаны — довольно часто в море все начиналось и заканчивалось короткой «чисто дружеской» дрочкой. Хорошим тоном считалось закрывать во время этого дела глаза, представляя какую-нибудь грудастую красотку, и потом несколько дней нарочито избегать друг друга.  
Ничего сложного тут не было, пусть и худые юноши с пустыми глазами в прибрежных борделях умели гораздо больше. В конце концов Питер не был особо привередлив и быстро усвоил правила — то, что случилось в море, остается в море. С командой он обычно не трахался. Разве что с Хуаном — спьяну и всего пару раз. Сойдя на сушу, его первый помощник потом три дня не вылезал из борделя. Вспоминал, с какой стороны трахать девок, наверное.  
Рука Джеймса огладила живот и поднялась выше, лаская. Казалось, он пальцами собирался ощупать каждую мышцу или же голыми руками вырвать из его груди сердце. Питер бы совершено не удивился.  
Джеймс облизал его ухо, прикусил мочку с сережкой и стал посасывать, потерся о его бедра и практически уселся к нему на колени. Питер подумал, что еще немного и штаны треснут. Его не интересовали сейчас долгие любовные игры, секс нравился ему, когда был максимально безличен — получением разрядки, а не выражением привязанности.  
— Джеймс, — выдохнул Питер, сцепив зубы.  
— Капитану не по вкусу всякие нежности? — участливо поинтересовался Джеймс. Голос его звучал немного хрипло, он наклонил голову и укусил его за плечо, оставив засос, что явно не пройдет на следующий день. — Или боишься кончить раньше времени? Слышал, у моряков это частая проблема — от долгого воздержания.  
Его рука словно ненароком легла ширинку, но прикосновение было совсем мимолетным. Если бы Питер не чувствовал бедром его стояк, то решил, что тот ни капли не возбужден и лишь играет на публику.  
Очевидно, ему доставляли удовольствие чужие страдания. Питер плюнул на все и первым стянул с него рубашку и развязал на нем и себе штаны, после чего взял в руку сразу оба их члена и быстро начал дрочить.  
Ладони у него, к счастью, были достаточно широкие, чтобы с легкостью справиться с этим делом. Практики хватало — Джеймс собирался что-то сказать, но осекся, подавившись вырвавшимся стоном.  
Несколько драгоценных минут Питер молча шел к тому, чтобы наконец получить долгожданную разрядку и перестать думать о том, какие у его случайного любовника изящные пальцы.  
— Пиздец, все время забываю, какие вы, моряки, резвые, — выдохнул Джеймс, когда к нему мгновение спустя вернулся дар речи, а его руки снова хозяйски прошлись по всему телу. К несчастью, еще никто из них не успел кончить — Джеймс в последний момент отодвинулся и сел рядом на кровати. — Вообще я сначала хотел показать тебе, как делают это настоящие джентльмены.  
Питер подумал, что если бы Джеймс просто заткнулся и откинул эти свои джентельменские трюки, то от счастья он бы уже, наверное, давно кончил.  
— Тебе понравится, — заверил его Джеймс и, наклонившись, взял за щеку. С таким гордым видом, как будто только что самолично на борту Тундры изобрел минет.  
Поскольку природа довольно щедро одарила Питера, редко кто предлагал, а он сам не настаивал, в борделе за это с него брали больше денег, чем со всех остальных, или старались ограничиться томными прижиманиями и дрочкой.  
Поэтому он не мог оценить, насколько по-джентельменски Джеймс сосал. Вроде столь же ловко, как только что Питер им обоим дрочил. Или лучше? Когда язык обводил головку, выходило особенно приятно. Питер не удержался и одобрительно застонал, двигая бедрами.  
Джеймс к тому времени приноровился, шире открыв рот, и огромный член вошел почти до горла. Так горячо Питеру не отсасывали даже за деньги. Джеймс совсем не боялся, что одно неловкое движение и он задохнется. Смерти для него не существовало, лишь любопытство и похоть.  
В какой-то момент Питер сам широко открыл рот, чтобы вдохнуть побольше воздуха. На него вдруг накатило что-то вроде приступа клаустрофобии. Но вместо того, чтобы дрожать от страха, он только и мог, что остервенело толкаться в чужое горло, растеряв всякий стыд.  
Темные глаза Джеймса глядели самодовольно и насмешливо.  
Это бесило и заводило до темной пелены перед глазами, жаром отдавалось внутри. Чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит, Питер поступил довольно грубо — не стал предупреждать или вытаскивать, но Джеймс лишь усмехнулся и лениво облизал губы, после чего распорядился:  
— Ну давай, морячок. Покажи, что умеешь.  
Питеру хотелось в назидание выставить его вон — с торчащим хуем. Или отъебать его где-нибудь на верхней палубе у всех на виду. Вместо этого он взял в руку сочащийся смазкой возбужденный член и усадил Джеймса обратно к себе на колени.  
Его собственный еще мягкий после оргазма член едва заметно шевельнулся, но все же он возбуждался уже не так, как в юности, поэтому ограничился тем, что часто задвигал рукой.  
— А поцелуй? — то ли спросил, то ли потребовал Джеймс, его губы по краям были белыми от проглоченной спермы. — Или для этого надо, чтобы кто-то еще умер?  
Питеру раньше не доводилось трахаться с людьми, настолько сильно выводившими из себя. Обычно ему было совершенно плевать — с кем и как, по взаимному желанию или за деньги. Результат в виде ясной головы был гораздо интереснее процесса. Люди часто думали, что секс — способ побороть одиночество, хотя после потом чувствовали себя совершенно опустошенными и избегали смотреть в глаза.  
Джеймс так агрессивно посасывал его нижнюю губу и часто толкался в руку, словно использовал ее для самоудовлетворения, а не наоборот. Мозолистые пальцы Питера сжались крепче, прошлись по всей длине. Джеймс застонал, изящно выгнув спину.  
Питер почувствовал вновь растущее внутри возбуждение, но постарался сдержать его — ему не хотелось растягивать случайный секс, которому вряд ли суждено повториться, до чего-то большего.  
Тут вытащенный из воды труп Райли Бэрроу пришел ему на помощь. Вместо красивой спины и подтянутой задницы Питер думал о закатившихся глазах мертвеца и водорослях, торчавших у него изо рта. Это успокаивало — в смерти было особое приятное одиночество.  
Дождавшись, пока его неутомимый любовник наконец беспомощно осядет на постели, Питер воспользовался его расслабленностью, чтобы забрать обратно часы и защелкнуть на своем запястье. Снятые с чужой руки они были невероятно горячими.  
— Так ты это все ради часов? — покачал головой Джеймс. — Это подделка. Твои я заложил в порту и купил похожие. Можешь снять и проверить гравировку.  
Питер действительно снял и посмотрел — гравировка исчезла. Как сам Джеймс — они лишь выглядели настоящими.  
— Увижу, что ты отираешься возле кого-то из моей команды, выброшу за борт.  
— Ревнуешь? — с интересом спросил Джеймс. — Или боишься, что я стану трепаться, что ты спишь с мужиками?  
— Им все равно, с кем я сплю, — равнодушно ответил Питер. — Им лично ты не нравишься. Не подходи к ним и все. Морочь голову пассажирам, если хочешь, но уже после того, как мы выйдем из британских территориальных вод.  
— Не терпишь, когда твою добычу уводит другой охотник? — это звучало как намек, но Питер так и не понял, о чем речь. Поэтому одарил его недовольным хмурым взглядом. Джеймс неспеша натянул обратно штаны и застегнул рубашку. — Ты знаешь, где моя каюта, если захочется еще раз потрахаться, капитан.

На пятый день установившаяся после смерти Райли Бэрроу хорошая погода начала действовать всем на нервы. Море как капризная красавица — если она слишком долго выходит к тебе в одном наряде или балует ласками, жди беды.  
Из-за жары Джеймс до локтя закатывал рукава у своих щегольских рубашек, а если Питеру случалось проходить мимо, так и еще и расстегивал их на груди. В отличие от круизных лайнеров, на Тундре не носили униформы — кто-то вполне мог позволить себя таскать обноски или ходить голым по пояс, но обычно Питера совершенно это не волновало. Если бы не Джеймс и его блядские рубашки, преследовавшие его во снах. Или капля пота с шеи, стекавшая до живота.  
Ебаться хотелось до стертых рук, но Питер был верен своему слову и пытался держаться от Джеймса Райта как можно дальше, не давая повода завести разговор.  
Впрочем, хорошая погода по мнению пассажиров и по мнению команды — разные вещи. Питер несколько дней проторчал в рубке, пытаясь понять действительно ли Тундра отстает от графика или это ему мерещится от перегрева и недотраха.  
— Выбросил бы ты его уже из головы, капитан, а то… — сочувственно начал Хуан, но заметив мрачное выражение лица Питера, резко осекся. — Хорошо вроде идем, говорю.  
— До сих пор никто ничего не понял? — спросил Питер. — Вопросов не задают?  
Их немногочисленные пассажиры рассчитывали, пересечя Атлантику, попасть сразу в Соединенные штаты. Некоторые — рано или поздно попадали, но чаще всего команда брала куда более витиеватый курс.  
— Терри знает, — признался Хуан. — Но ему и надо в ту самую африканскую колонию, что мы попутно будем проплывать. Не переживай, капитан, он умеет держать язык за зубами.  
— Хорошо, — глядя на горизонт, Питер почувствовал зарождающуюся вдалеке бурю. Лучше буря, чем этот блядский Джеймс Райт. — Приготовьтесь. К вечеру будет шторм.  
— Мне как обычно — вытягивать бумажки? Или у капитана есть достойная кандидатура? Может, избавимся уже от этого самодовольного мудака?  
Хуан не назвал имени, но легко можно было догадаться, о ком речь.  
Утопить кого-то в море, чтобы избавиться от терзавших навязчивых желаний — звучало трусливо и подло. Даже для капитана Тундры. Он еще никогда не отправлял человека за борт, потому что тот чересчур умело сосал.  
— Все решает лишь случай. Не мы с тобой.  
Море было куда честнее людей и не терпело жульничества. У всех были равные шансы жить или умереть. Предшественник Хуана схитрил, решив подставить вместо себя товарища по команде, и закончил свою жизнь на дне океана. Важен был не столько человек, сколько момент и случайность выбора.  
Если бы Райли Бэрроу чуть-чуть погодил и спрыгнул с кормы прямо сейчас, то скорее всего, это тоже засчиталось за достойную жертву. Полным свинством с его стороны было убить себя в британских водах.  
Больше никаких странных событий не происходило. Только Джеймс с Питером упорно сторонились друг друга. Точнее Питер его сторонился, Джеймс-то не стеснялся бросать в его сторону обольстительные взгляды, намекая, что всегда не прочь повторить. Иногда еще и показывал при помощи пальцев, как зазывалы в борделе.  
— Вы с этим Терри близки? — чтобы отвлечься, спросил Питер, хотя обычно ему не было дела до подобных незначительных вещей. Он не помнил точно название деревушки, откуда происходил Хуан. — Дружите?  
— Да не особо, — пожал плечами Хуан. — Хороший парень, помог мне однажды в кое-каком дельце, а так тысячу лет не виделись. Он вечно где-то воюет, а я — в плавании.  
Обычно Питер был категорически против того, чтобы команда брала с собой друзей, любовников или членов семьи — это порождало ненужные споры и конфликты, если печальный жребий выпадал именно им, но Хуан зарекомендовал себя максимально хладнокровным и бесчувственным сукиным сыном.  
Да и его друг-наемник вряд ли бы удивился, получив нож в спину. Подобные люди привыкли к атмосфере взаимного недоверия. И все же…  
Их дружба чем-то Питера беспокоила — как чересчур спокойное море. Возможно, самим своим существованием. Питер вздохнул и, глядя на горизонт, ответил:  
— Надеюсь это не станет проблемой. 

Милосердие с точки зрение Хуана заключалось в том, что каждую жертву он спаивал почти до беспамятства. Алкоголь притуплял боль и рефлексы, лишая человека возможности сопротивляться своей печальной участи. Ром и виски сам Хуан мог хлестать как воду, несмотря на мрачную репутацию всегда находился кто-то, готовый составить ему компанию, а Терри, к тому же, являлся его старым другом.  
В их первое плавание Питер полагал, что именно разговорчивый, душа компании Хуан отправится за борт, пока не понял, что внутри тот пуст, словно сухое мертвое дерево. Чем дружелюбнее тот себя вел, тем сильнее ощущалось исходящее от него одиночество.  
Да, Хуан заслужил право считаться его первым помощником, но прошел уже час, как Питер стоял под дождем на верхней палубе… С каждой минутой море все сильнее бушевало, недовольное тем, что до сих пор никто не принес обещанную жертву. От ветра закладывало уши, волны с яростью бились о борт. Грязно-желтый непромокаемый плащ Питера уже больше не спасал. Вода была повсюду — дождь накрыл их плотной стеной, ловя в капкан. Ноги в высоких сапогах скользили по палубе.  
Судно дало такой крен, что его бросило на колени и, выругавшись, капитан Лукас бросился за помощью. Тут не хватило бы двух сопровождавших его человек, нужна была уже вся команда — включая тянувшего волынку Хуана. Нужно было как можно скорее принести жертву, пока море не забрало их само.  
Спускался вниз он почему-то чудовищно медленно, словно для этого приходилось продираться сквозь густой туман. Это было Питеру в новинку — обычно корабль слушался его как родной, но, видно, морские боги сильно злились на него за медлительность, вот ступеньки и вздыбливались под ногами.  
Остро пахло свежей кровью, вдалеке часто били в барабаны.  
«Разве мы достигли берегов Африки?» — успел удивиться Питер.  
— Терри, дружище, отпусти девушку? — ласково попросил Хуан. — Чего она тебе сделала-то?  
— Не подходи! — прорычал Терри.  
Прищурившись, Питер разглядел трупы двух матросов, что должны были помочь Хуану донести бесчувственное тело приятеля до верхней палубы. Терри напоминал могучего загнанного в угол льва перед стаей гиен. В руке он держал большой нож с окровавленным лезвием — должно быть тот самый, что трофеем привез из Африки. Точнее, не в руках, а у горла взятой в заложницы девушки. Питер ожидал увидеть светлые волосы Луизы Авен, но ошибся, это была их запуганная кухарка — Астрид.  
Она испуганно моргала и пучила глаза, как лежащая на доске мясника рыба. По ее шее стекала вниз тонкая струя крови — пока не смертельная рана, но надави Терри чуть сильнее, ей пришел бы конец.  
Здесь барабаны звучали еще громче, вызывая мучительную головную боль.  
Для жертвы хватило бы тел тех двух несчастных матросов, но теперь это был вопрос принципа. Капитан Лукас не терпел, когда кто-то без спроса трогал его команду. От Терри надо было избавиться, вот только… Питер никогда не был солдатом. Одиночество убило бы перепуганную Астрид еще вернее, чем нож в руках Терри — они стояли слишком близко друг к другу. Нельзя было забрать кого-то одного.  
То, что Питера пока никто не заметил, являлось преимуществом, но при себе у него не имелось оружия. Если полагаться только на физическую силу, то Терри все равно успел бы несколько раз отрезать Астрид голову, а искать новую кухарку посередине плавания — давиться плохой едой. Похоже, Хуан встал перед той же дилеммой.  
В континентальной Африке Питер не бывал — за исключением остановок в порту, чтобы доставить или забрать груз, но слышал, что есть племена, которые отрезают своим жертвам головы. Хуан упоминал, что Терри служил в Африке. Какого дьявола они тогда вообще взяли его на борт?!  
Корабль в очередной раз качнуло и краем глаза Питер заметил широкую улыбку на знакомом красивом лице. Джеймс Райт был единственным, кто обратил на него внимание и подмигнул. Пользуясь всеобщим замешательством и тем, что Терри изо всех сил пытался удержать равновесие с заложницей в руках, Джеймс поднял бутылку рома и со всей дури разбил ее о затылок бравого африканского вояки. От удара нож чиркнул по шее Астрид, она закричала и упала. Хуан оторвал кусок рубашки и пытался зажать ей рану, корабельный док бросился к несчастной девушке. Непонятно было отсюда жива она или нет.  
Джеймс еще раз ударил Райли по голове — на этот раз поднятой крышкой стола. Кровь хлынула во все стороны и надоевшие барабаны наконец смолкли.  
— Выбросить тела за борт, — приказал оставшимся в живых членам команды Питер и устало потер висок. — Хуан?  
Хуан все еще с виноватым вином зажимал чужую рану, опасаясь глядеть капитану в глаза.  
— Я помогу прибраться, — вызвался Джеймс. Половина его лица оставалась перемазана в чужой крови, а ухмылка сделалась столь самодовольной, что Питер вздрогнул. — Должно быть ужасно, когда твой хороший приятель оказывается вовсе не тем, кого ты знал…  
Вдвоем они подхватили бесчувственное тело Терри за руки и потащили на верхнюю палубу. Все пребывали в таком шоке, что никто не задал вопроса, зачем выбрасывать мертвеца за борт. Оставшиеся тела уже другие люди волокли следом.  
Буря наверху совсем разбушевалась. Палуба была ужасно скользкая. Когда корабль снова качнуло, их обоих повалило прямо на труп. Но даже это не способно было стереть усмешку с лица Джеймса — ему, казалось, не было никакого дела ни до бури, ни до мертвецов.  
«Что ты такое?» — хотелось спросить Питеру, вот только на это не оставалось времени.  
— Надо завершить начатое, — вслух сказал он. — Пока корабль не потонул.  
Из-за мокрой одежды Терри вдруг стал весить целую тонну. Они не смогли целиком поднять его и так и тащили по палубе, оставляя темно-бордовый след.  
Когда они перекидывали мертвое тело через перила, Питер думал не о ритуале, а о том странном самоубийстве Райли Бэрроу. Все первом случае все можно списать на наркотики, во втором — на алкоголь. Вот только музыка… Райли прошептал, что слышал какую-то музыка, а сейчас — африканские барабаны все еще не выходили у Питера из головы. Их дикий, примитивный, будоражащий ритм, столь разительно отличающийся от привычной одинокой тишины.  
— Будоражит, не правда ли? — спросил Джеймс. Из-за дождя его тонкая рубашка промокла насквозь, волосы налипли на лицо, на котором не осталось ни капли крови. С того самого момента, как он увидел его в кают-компании, тот улыбался. Словно давно догадался, что Хуан и Питер собирались сделать и наслаждался зрелищем. — Чем больше видишь смерти и страха, тем острее хочется жить.  
Что если виной всему произошедшему была отнюдь не музыка? Джеймс Райт как пойманная чайка отправился на Тундру, чтобы накликать на нее новые беды.  
— Знаешь скольких честных англичан и неразумных туземцев этот человек убил в Африке? — спросил его Джеймс. — С самого детства так называемый Терри терял над собой контроль в драке. Этот твой помощник, Хуан, не мог не знать. Если бы бравый солдатик не схватил подвернувшуюся под руку девушку, то… Хочешь узнать, как тогда все могло обернуться?  
Питер долго молчал, после чего признался:  
— Не хочу. Не хочу больше ничего о нем знать.  
К чему разводить разговоры о покойнике? Каким образом Джеймс мог что-то о нем узнать, если даже с Хуаном, другом детства, тот особо не откровенничал.  
— Досадно. Кстати ты…  
Будь морские боги немного к Питеру милостивее, Джеймса Райта вместе с трупами смыло бы за борт. Или резкий порыв ветра наконец сбил с его лица самодовольную улыбку. Его бы не хотелось — под дождем, на залитой водой палубе.  
— Ты слишком сильно этим наслаждаешься, — наконец выплюнул Питер. — Как будто…  
Как будто ты сам все это и устроил.  
— Так тебе до сих пор никто не доложил? — Джеймс засмеялся. — Уверен, я рассказывал эту историю как минимум несколько раз.  
— Какую историю?  
— Почему мне пришлось временно покинуть матушку Англию. Буду краток — вижу, божественный дар красноречия ты не ценишь. Я убил и расчленил тело своего последнего любовника — с полного, заметь его согласия. Скотланд-Ярд почему-то поспешил объявить меня новых Джеком Потрошителем. Хотя мной руководил исключительно научно-исследовательский интерес. Но Лондонское королевское общество отказалось принимать мою статью.  
— Мертвые не способны выразить согласие.  
— Живые чаще всего — тоже, — ответил Джеймс и как пиявка настойчиво присосался к его губам.  
От холода губы онемели. Гораздо лучше, чем поцелуй, Питер чувствовал лившуюся с небес на голову воду. Джеймс спрятал руки под его мокрый желтый плащ, словно ища тепла. Хотя, когда эта самая рука полезла к нему в штаны, Питер ничуть не удивился.  
Его не заводили ни жертвоприношения, ни мертвецы, ни секс на верхней палубе на глазах у стоявшей вдалеке команды — они быстро сбросили в воду трупы своих товарищей и теперь боролись за то, чтобы удержать носимое волнами судно на плаву. Скорее всего, им сейчас было совершенно не до этого. Да и Джеймс словно нарочно встал так, что почти полностью загородил его от чужих взглядов. Почти, но не совсем. И это не совсем — подспудно тревожило.  
Дрочить Питер предпочитал, если не в одиночестве, то явно не при всей команде. Мокрая рубашка облепила подтянутую грудь Джеймса прозрачной медузой, в свете блеснувшей в небе молнии его глаза показались еще светлее, от его холодных умелых пальцев расходилось тепло. Его все еще хотелось до ужаса.  
Мокрые пальцы Джеймса соскальзывали, из-за чего движения выходили смазанными. Совершенно непредсказуемыми — из равнодушия его резко бросало в удовольствие. В прошлый раз Джеймс явно приложил определенные усилия, чтобы его впечатлить, а сейчас они трахались, как женатая пара, успевшая друг другом пресытиться. С подчеркнутым равнодушием.  
Как будто Джеймс догадался, что именно это заводит его больше всего, и теперь этим пользовался. Нет, точно знал.  
Питер шумно сглотнул и прикусил язык, чтобы не издать случайно ни звука. Хотя в такой ветер — кто бы его вообще услышал? Прежде он отчетливо слышал каждое сказанное Джеймсом слово, но как…  
Каждый раз, когда он слишком глубоко задумывался над ситуацией, этот ублюдок сжимал его за яйца или дарил новую изощренную ласку. До тех пор, пока Питер наконец не кончил, запачкав себе штаны — на этот раз Джеймс предусмотрительно отдернул руку, чтобы не запачкаться. Позер.  
Но никаких попыток придвинуться ближе или попросить об ответной услуге он не предпринимал. Заметив озадаченное лицо Питера, Джеймс ответил:  
— О, не стоит беспокойства. Я уже кончил. Поэтому и предложил свою помощь. У тебя ведь сегодня был тяжелый день?  
Питеру хотелось с сарказмом спросить: «Когда убил его? Или, когда сбрасывал за борт труп?», но тогда он не стал ничего говорить. 

— У моряков есть одна старая легенда — о мертвой бухте, — сказал Джеймс. — Как это по-испански?  
Если во время секса Питеру удавалось его отвлечь, то после ему все равно приходилось выслушивать его нескончаемую болтовню.  
— Никогда не слышал об этом месте, — равнодушно отозвался Питер, надевая рубашку.  
— Кала-де-лос-Муертос? — предположил Джеймс. — Наверное, лучше мне спросить у Хуана. Уверен, он точно слышал!  
Питер нахмурился.  
— Еще раз тронешь мою команду…  
— Разве не я героически спас твою повариху от рук спятившего друга Хуана? — Джеймс выглядел обиженным. При том, что он все еще не спешил одеваться, смотрелось странно. Питер поспешил поскорее натянуть штаны, пока снова не накрыло. — И ты все еще не веришь в мои добрые намерения?  
Усилиями Хуана и пожилого корабельного дока Астрид тогда выжила — только ее шею пересекал уродливый шрам, и она теперь кричала по ночам, вздрагивая от каждого шороха. Возможно, смерть была честнее, чем такая вот жизнь.  
— Не верю, что они у тебя есть.  
— Да, поэтому тебе и нравится со мной трахаться.  
Плавание им предстояло долгое, и недавно до самых отсталых дошло, что сначала вместо обещанной Америки они зачем-то плывут в Африку. Питер планировать взять там на борт ценный груз — все, кому следовало об этом знать, еще в день отплытия были в курсе. Просто не болтали.  
В итоге все несогласные рты заткнулись, покорившись судьбе — никому не хотелось повторить судьбу Терри, но сама необходимость кому-то что-то объяснять и выслушивать чужое недовольство выматывала.  
Секс стал неплохой разрядкой. Питер трахался бы с Джеймсом гораздо чаще, если бы тот умел лучше держать язык за зубами.  
— Так вот… Кала-де-лос-Муертос. Легенда гласит, что в шестнадцатом веке один известный пират услышал, что его ненаглядная дает не только ему одному, но и втихую всей остальной команде. Он купил у туземцев красивые бусы из ракушек, а потом, когда корабль их зашел в живописную бухту, в них же свою пассию и утопил. Как ты можешь догадаться, слушок про блудную возлюбленную капитана был несколько преувеличен. И ее разгневанный дух не смог найти покоя, поселившись в той бухте, чтобы заманивать туда корабли. Никто из тех, кто случайно зашел в Кала-де-лос-Муертос не смог оттуда выбраться. Их кости и остовы их кораблей покрывают дно бухты, а бесприютные духи в одиночестве блуждают по округе. Никто, даже туземцы больше не хотят селиться в округе.  
— Ты выдумал все от первого до последнего слова, — заключил Питер. — Я бы знал, существуй подобное место на самом деле.  
На протяжении нескольких веков Лукасы бороздили моря, но ни от кого из родни, ни из семейных легенд и старых книг он ничего подобного не слышал.  
— Видимо, ты еще не готов, — усмехнулся Джеймс. — Я слышал, что туда попадают те, чье сердце оказалось разбито.  
— Именно, — покачал головой Питер. — Тебе-то откуда знать?  
Ему прежде не доводилось встречать столь бессердечного и при этом горячего в постели ублюдка.

В последнее время всегда безукоризненно выполнявший свои обязанности Хуан сделался чрезвычайно рассеянным и совершил череду глупых ошибок, простительных новичку, но никак не опытному моряку. Питер не знал было ли всему виной чувство вины или же горе от потери старого друга.  
С каждый днем команда все больше сторонилась Хуана, словно тот заболел дурной заразной болезнью. Исходившее от него одиночество можно было пить, как кислое вино — морщась и без всякого удовольствия. Под глазами у него залегли не проходящие темные круги, из-за которых здоровенная его лысая башка выглядела еще больше.  
Когда однажды вечером первый помощник появился на пороге капитанской каюты, Питера это совершенно не удивило.  
— Тоже не веришь мне, капитан? — с порога спросил его Хуан.  
— Во что не верю? — Питер нахмурился. Последние несколько дней на корабле ничего нового не происходило. Только они с Джеймсом трахались каждую гребанную ночь. Неужели о чем-то серьезном ему не доложили? — Говори ясней.  
— Да ни во что уже. Не могу больше смотреть на эти рожи — кажется, что он им всем задурил голову своим соловьиным пением. Лишь ты остался как был — вечно хмурый и одинокий морской волк.  
Пожалуй, стоило поинтересоваться, кто же таинственный «он», но вместо этого с языка сорвалось:  
— Почему соловьиным?  
— Там, откуда я родом услышать соловьиное пение — дурная примета. Хотя ты, капитан, и не в курсе, где я появился на свет.  
— Кала-де-лос-Муертос? — на удачу спросил Питер. Кала-Калавера — звучало похоже, хотя его испанский всегда был довольно плох.  
— Бухта мертвецов? — переспросил Хуан. — Скажу честно, никогда о таком месте не слышал. Может, где и есть такая, но я точно не оттуда.  
— Тогда ты родился где-то на побережье? — предположил Питер. Когда-то он наводил справки о всей своей команде, но его нынешний первый помощник был из тех, кто лучше всех спрятал концы. — Вряд ли Хуан Калавера твое настоящее имя.  
Он всегда думал, что в молодости Хуан связался с какой-то разбойной бандой — об этом говорили многочисленные татуировки, — но так и не нашел, с какой именно. Достаточно было, что старые кореша Хуана, кроме Терри, не мешали им вести дела.  
Хотя, если подумать, Терри не походил на бандита и никаких татуировок не носил.  
— Не настоящее, но посереди океана настоящее тебе ничего не скажет. Я тут пораскинул мозгами и понял, что виноват перед тобой, капитан. И хочу, чтобы ты узнал правду от меня, а не от своего… хахаля. Джеймс Райт, ха, забери меня морской дьявол, если это тоже настоящее имя!  
— Ты предупредил Терри, — предположил Питер.  
Напряженное лицо прорезала широкая искренняя улыбка.  
— Если бы я предупредил Терри, что хочу его убить, он бы сразу башку мне снес. Дружба дружбой, но жить-то всем охота! Надо было во сне его, конечно, прирезать, но я всегда думал, что он хвастался больше, когда рассказывал, как рубил башки туземцам. Не знаю, что этот Джеймс Райт про него наплел, но парень он был хороший — пока не слетал с катушек. Черт его знает, что на беднягу нашло!  
Значит, за провал с принесением жертвы Хуан себя виноватым не чувствовал.  
— Да, я облажался, — забил себя в грудь Хуан, заметивший недовольное выражение лица капитана. — Ребят Терри явно зря с собой на тот свет захватил. Я про другое. Хахаль твой, капитан, больно ловко он его вырубил — сразу на смерть. Знал, поди, куда бить. Да и вообще… не шибко удивленным он этим всем выглядел. Явно замышлял что-то.  
— Джеймс спас вам всем жизнь, — напомнил Питер. — Следи за языком.  
— Ты бы пригляделся к нему, капитан. Много лет я с тобой плаваю и уже, наверное, нет на свете людей — раз Терри отдал богу душу, — кто знал мою тайну. Но откуда-то твой Джеймс с одного взгляда все про меня понял.  
— Мне известно, что ты состоял в нескольких бандах.  
— Ты про татухи, что ли? — Хуан перевел взгляд с левого плеча на правое. — Да это секрет разве? Сообщники мои, поди, померли уже от лихой жизни, но прятаться я от этого никогда не прятался. Да, грабил, убивал, мародерствовал — бывало. А кто в море без греха?  
— Не увиливай, — приказал Питер.  
Почему-то Джеймс оставался единственным, чьи увертки и полуправды он мог слушать достаточно долго, чтобы они не успевали надоесть. Наверное, потому что тот потрясающе трахался и во всех смыслах великолепно работал языком.  
— Вырос я на побережье — только не том, о котором ты думаешь, капитан. Жили мы бедно и кроме меня у матери было еще восемь детей. Работы в деревне особой не найти было. Как только я вошел в возраст, то стал юнгой наниматься на проходящие судя. Где-то проплавал всего пару месяцев, где-то меня бросали без денег в чужой стране, языка которой я не знал, но каждый раз удавалось выкарабкаться. Попутно обучился морскому делу, окреп и просто так за борт больше не выкидывали, а если и колотили, то я мог дать ответ в драке.  
Питер кивнул — среди всех его подчиненных Хуан и правда выглядел самым способным. Легко было поверить в то, что он с малолетства ходил в море.  
— И вот однажды, спустя несколько лет, я вернулся из плавания — мы грабанули богатое судно, и я накупил оружия для братьев и украшений и платьев для сестер, — и не узнал лица своей матери. До того оно было холодное и чужое. Ты скажешь, капитан, что детям трудно смириться со старением родителей и некоторые женщины дурнеют за один день… Но в ее сухом, незнакомом лице не осталось ни одной родной черты. В ее шагах, в ее голосе не слышалось ни капли знакомой мне с детства теплоты, но мои братья и сестра обращались с ней так, будто эта чужая женщина и была их матерью. От самой старшей из сестер я услышал, что матушка долго болела и чудом поправилась, но ни одна болезнь не может настолько изменить человека. Я задавал им другие вопросы, спрашивал о каких-то общих воспоминаниях — как она пела нам, как она пекла хлеб из остатков взятой у богатой соседки муки… Никто не помнил об этом. Сестры настаивали, что с моего раннего детства сами пекли хлеб, а наша мать всегда была слаба здоровьем. В один вечер я подумал, что, должно быть, в море помутился рассудком, раз не узнаю родную мать. Тогда она подошла ко мне ночью и прошептала: «Уходи туда, откуда пришел. Кроме тебя ее здесь все равно давно никто не помнит». Я сделал вид, что согласился — попрощался с братьями и сестрами, выехал из деревни, вот только… Я не могу оставить их с ней — Фальшивой матерью. Кто знает, что бы она с ними сотворила? Вдруг, вернувшись еще через пару лет, я не узнал бы ни братьев своих, ни сестер?  
Хуан ненадолго замолк, в глазах у него стояли слезы. Питер прежде не видел, чтобы этот здоровяк плакал.  
— Вот только эта сука догадалась, что я вернусь ее убить, и известила моих братьев. Завязалась драка — мне не хотелось их калечить, но они дрались столь яростно, словно правда полагали ее родной матерью, а меня безумцем, — и кто-то из нас уронил факел. Из всей семьи спаслись только я и моя младшая сестра. Дом загорелся очень быстро — даже моя Фальшивая матушка не смогла выбраться из огня.  
Обычно рассказывая подобные истории, люди ожидают сочувствия, но в глазах Хуана отражалось пламя того давнего пожара. Питер не знал, что тут сказать.  
— Я жалею лишь о том, что не смог выпытать у нее, где могила моей настоящей матери. Или может, она как змея — сбросила ее точно кожу?  
— Зачем ты мне это сейчас рассказал?  
— Терри жил в той же деревне и помог мне пристроить сестру в приличный дом. С тех пор мы почти с ним не виделись. Веришь мне теперь, капитан?  
— Если верю, то что это меняет?  
— Ничего. Просто хотелось, чтобы ты выслушал мою версию, а не то, что Джеймс Райт попробует скормить тебе под видом правды. Все эти годы меня волновало лишь одно — где могила моей матери, но я никогда никому не рассказывал этой истории, а Терри вряд ли стал бы болтать. Так вот — как ты думаешь, откуда Джеймс Райт об этом вдруг узнал? Не кажется ли тебе, капитан, что порой он знает слишком много?  
Питер промолчал. Джеймс Райт всегда первым узнавал то, что узнать обычным путем было никак невозможно. Просто в отличие от Хуана, Питер не боялся чудовищ, надевших человеческое лицо — он ведь тоже был одним из них. 

Завтрак запаздывал.  
Утро выдалось дождливым и все, включая Луизу Авен, после смерти Райли часто мучившуюся мигренями, собрались в кают-компании. Произошедшее несчастье должно было сплотить команду и пассажиров, но вместо этого они сидели вместе, но порознь — каждый погруженный в свои мрачные мысли.  
— Астрид! — позвал Джереми и обратился к Хуану, что само по себе было невиданным делом. С первым помощником старались теперь лишний раз не разговаривать. — Слышь, Хуан. Ты сходи поторопи ее там, а то жрать охота!  
— Да!  
— Охота есть смерть как!  
— Королевский ужин она там, что ли, готовит? — возмутился Брайан. — Пусть пошевеливается!  
— Бедная девушка пережила ужасное потрясение, — неожиданно вступился за нее Джеймс. — Тут нужно проявить особый…  
Не дав ему договорить, Хуан встал из-за стола и направился в камбуз. Доски громко скрипели у него под ногами — словно доски для гроба. Питера вдруг накрыло мрачным предчувствием.  
— Астрид? — донеслось из камбуза.  
Хуан решил сначала попробовать ее дозваться… или предупреждал о своем появлении? Астрид до конца так и не оправилась от пережитого и боялась теперь всего — от корабельных крыс, до случайных шорохов. Может, и в этот раз опять сидела где-то в углу, охваченная смертельным ужасом. Питер бы с удовольствием нашел другую кухарку, но вся его оставшаяся в живых команда готовила еще хуже.  
— ¡Ah, chingá¡— громко выругался Хуан. Раздался громкий звон и грохот разбившейся посуды. — Твою мать!  
Несмотря на все разногласия Брайан поднялся на ноги и пошел в камбуз, чтобы поглядеть, что стряслось. Спустя пару мгновений после того, как он присоединился к товарищу по команде, оттуда донеслось испуганное его:  
— А-а-а, блядь!  
— Капитан! Ты… Погляди, в общем. — После этого Хуан явно обратился к Брайану: — А ты чего сопли развел? Следи, чтобы сейчас лишний кто в камбуз не полез.  
Питер добрался камбуза довольно быстро. Еще на подходе он почувствовал знакомый запах бойни, к которому примешивался пряный аромат запеченного с травами мяса. Наверное, мерещилось с голодухи.  
— Не трогай! — рявкнул на Брайана Хуан. — Ты тут все сейчас своими сапожищами затопчешь!  
Они оба старались встать так, чтобы не вляпаться в лужу застывшей крови.  
«Неужели несчастная девушка все-таки настолько повредилась рассудком, что убила себя?» — подумал Питер.  
Он огляделся в поисках тела, даже возвел взгляд к потолку, пока не увидел горку нежно-розового фарша на столе. Астрид великолепно готовила, но прошло много дней с тех пор, как они приставали к берегу, и приходилось довольствоваться разнообразными блюдами из рыбы и морских тварей. Все на корабле каждый день покорно ели ее еду, но вздыхали о том, как хотели бы отведать наконец свежего мяса.  
Питер присмотрелся повнимательней и понял наконец, отчего Брайан и Хуан так громко ругались, а еще откуда взялось это мясо. Верхняя часть тела девушки — от головы по нижние ребра лежала на огромном широком блюде. Богато украшенная и хорошо прожаренная.  
— Так что с ужином? — прокричал в нетерпении Джереми. — Скоро будет?  
Питер не был брезглив — вид человеческих тел не пугал его, но глядя на останки Астрид, внезапно он почувствовал острый приступ тошноты.  
— А я думал бредит девка, — вдруг припомнил Брайан. — Помнишь Хуан? Мы шутили еще, что, если нечего жрать будет или плохо готовить станет — съедим ее? Она пугалась еще так… смешно было.  
— Очень смешно, — отрезал Хуан. — Да что за урод мог такое сотворить?  
Переговаривались они вполголоса и никто, кроме Питера и Брайана его не услышал. Их голодные товарищи в кают-компании продолжили беззаботно рассуждать о еде.  
— Вкусно пахнет! — пожаловался Джереми. — Капитан, ты там оставь и нам немного!  
— Неужели нас ждет что-то грандиозное вроде veau Orloff à l'ancienne? — предположил Джеймс. — Луиза, а что бы вы хотели отведать?  
— Я так давно уехала из Франции, что уже не помню, каково veau Orloff на вкус, — в ее голосе звучала искренняя печаль. — Но veau Orloff без грибов и картофеля для меня не veau Orloff.  
— Капитан, ты не томи уже там!  
— Да, жрать охота, пиздец!  
— Или лучше boeuf Stroganoff? — продолжил свою линию Джеймс. — Как думаете, что вкуснее, Луиза?  
— Зависит от того, какую дичь удастся поймать, — спокойно ответила Луиза Авен. — В море приходится довольствоваться свежей рыбой. Мой доктор перед отъездом советовал употреблять в пищу больше рыбы.  
— А я бы сейчас не отказался от американского стейка, — признался Джеймс. — Такого сочного, сочащегося кровью.  
— Непропеченное мясо, на мой взгляд, вредно для здоровья.  
Французский Питер знал плохо, а кулинария никогда не была его страстью, но голова их мертвой кухарки выглядела хорошо пропеченной. Их разговор — он не мог понять, что его больше смущало, навязчивые вопросы Джеймса или уклончивые ответы Луизы.  
Завтрака они прождали больше часа и все к тому времени успели проголодаться. Неудивительно, что для тех, кому расчлененный труп не отбил аппетит, это была столь живая тема для обсуждений.  
— Если они еще хоть слово про мясо скажут, — сплюнул Брайан, — меня стошнит. Может, мы пригласим их к нам, и они наконец закроют, рты? Хуан, слышь…  
Брайан осекся, заметив, что его товарищ Хуан куда-то подевался — видно, решил вернуться в кают-компанию, чтобы сообщить печальные известия или, наоборот, попросить всех разойтись. Вот только вместе с Хуаном со стола исчезли три огромных кухонных ножа.  
Когда Питер с Брайаном выбежали из камбуза, их накрыло острым чувством дежавю. Только Хуан держал нож у шеи Джеймса Райта, а не хрупкой блондинки Астрид. Судя по удивленных лицам собравшихся, атаки никто не ожидал.  
— Стейк с кровью, конечно, на любителя, но это не повод хвататься за нож! — возмутился Джеймс. — Мы же цивилизованные люди!  
— Дружище, опусти нож.  
Джеймса Райта нельзя было назвать тщедушным, но здоровенные ручищи Хуана держали его крепче стального капкана.  
— Да что я такого сказал?  
— Ты с первого дня положил на нее глаз, — выпалил Хуан. — Все ходил облизывался, как кот, мечтавший отведать рыбы.  
— Мне жаль, что кто-то, похоже, обидел вашу милую кухарку, но она, как бы сказать… совершенно не в моем вкусе.  
— Обидел? — его слова, похоже, еще сильнее взбудоражили жаждавшего отмщения первого помощника. — Да ты, подонок, чуть живьем ее не сожрал и еще смеешь тут про стейки с кровью шутить?!  
— Чего? — потрясенно переспросил Джереми.  
— Эк его, Хуан совсем сбрендил, что ли?  
— Или оно заразно? Сначала один поехал, потом и…  
— Так там ну… — Брайан развел руками. — Астрид реально кто-то убил. Ну и приготовил.  
— Да этот ублюдок сам признавался, что бежал из Англии, потому что убил и разрезал на части тело своего последнего любовника, и вы теперь будете его защищать?! — закричал Хуан. — Кто еще мог сотворить подобное? Ты, Брайан? Или ты, Джереми? Или, что, вы все думаете, что это наш капитан?  
Аргумент был разумный, но Питер не верил в обвинения Хуана. Если бы Джеймс Райт убил кого-то на корабле, то первым бы с гордостью об этом рассказал. Его нарочитая демонстративность — что в постели, что в жизни порой невероятно раздражала.  
— Я не стал бы есть стейк, приготовленный из молодой девушки. Побойтесь бога! Я ведь не каннибал.  
— Не думаю, что это он, — наконец вмешался Питер. — Хуан, опусти нож.  
— Да, послушай капитана, дружище.  
— Опусти уже его.  
— Не дури.  
На мгновение Питеру показалось, что в налитых кровью глазах Хуана загорелась искорка разума, рука его потянулась вниз — как Джеймс своими словами выкопал себе могилу.  
— Я не тот, за кого ты меня принимаешь. Оглядись лучше по сторонам… Разве твои друзья не обернулись против тебя?  
В мире существуют случайности, но улыбка на губах Джеймса была чересчур красноречивой. Он намеренно провоцировал человека, державшего у его горла нож.  
Хотя Райли не убил тогда Астрид, крови все равно было много. Интересно, сколько будет сейчас?  
Голод давно прошел и теперь страшно хотелось курить.  
Хуан мог прирезать Джеймса Райта, но судя по тем взглядам, что бросала на него команда, кончина его ждала бесславная. Никто не любит, когда кто-то ни с того, ни с сего бросается на людей с ножом. Никто не будет спать, ожидая удара в спину.  
— Капитан? — вдруг позвал его Хуан.  
И Питер вдруг ясно представил вместо него молодого моряка, увидевшего чужую женщину на месте своей матери, почувствовал преследовавший его все эти годы страх предательства, одиночества и подмены.  
Луиза Авен выхватила из сумочки пистолет и убила Хуана двумя меткими выстрелами в грудь. Ни одна мышца на ее лице в это время не дрогнула. С равнодушным видом она убрала в кобуру оружие и произнесла:  
— Вот и все.  
— От души благодарю вас, Луиза! — ответил ей Джеймс, нашейным платком зажимая полученную от ножа Хуана царапину. — А вам, господа моряки, не стыдно, что прекрасная дама оказалась куда смелее в бою?  
— Один немецкий философ писал, что любая история повторяется дважды: первый раз в виде трагедии, второй — в виде фарса, — процитировала по памяти Луиза. — Убийство — это, разумеется, трагедия, но на этом корабле осталась какая-нибудь не сделанная из плоти бедной девушки еда?  
— Леди дело говорит — надо перекусить, — поддержал ее Джереми.  
— Заодно помянем его грешную душу!  
— Сначала избавьтесь от трупов, — приказал Питер. — И в камбузе отдраить все до блеска.  
— Принято, капитан!  
— Могу ли я попросить капитана сопроводить раненного в его каюту? — поинтересовался Джеймс. Если бы Питер сам не видел, как его ранили, то не поверил ему. 

Это началось сразу, как только они зашли внутрь. Как только они остались наедине, Джеймс больше не мог сдерживать рвущийся наружу поток слов. Он лениво откинулся на кровати и заговорил:  
— В детстве Астрид часто спала прямо на лодке — среди подвешенных на крюках рыб. Их мертвые выпученные глаза взирали на нее, жажда отмщения, и разделывая их наутро, она всегда чувствовала себя виноватой. Будь ее воля, она попросила бы отца поискать другой заработок, но кроме рыбалки в маленькой северной деревушке нечем было заняться. Астрид не хотела умереть с голоду или расстроить отца. По ночам во снах ее преследовали мертвые рыбы… Вскоре семье повезло — приятель отца взамен на небольшую услугу стал покупать их улов дороже в три раза. Раньше ей приходилось с возком тащиться на рынок, а сейчас покупатели на лошадях приезжали сами. Возможно, в той повозке и рыбе пряталось что-то еще, что-то нехорошее, но Астрид тогда ничего не знала о подобных вещах. Пусть ей и не нравились странные взгляды, что мужчины на нее бросали — словно хотели купить чумазую худую девчонку вместе с рыбой, но права голоса она не имела. Дела их пошли на лад, отец заработал достаточно, чтобы присмотреть им домик на берегу, оставшийся от одной старой вдовы. Купил для Астрид пару книжек и говорил ей готовиться к поступлению в частную школу. Но рыбы оказались хитрее, чем она могла себе вообразить — когда труп отца спустя три недели нашли под причалом, они обглодали ему лицо. Поначалу Астрид лишь плакала и упрямо качала головой — он обещал ей дом, он обещал ей частную школу, он обещал, что оденет ее как в принцессу… Все последующие годы она прожила в страхе, боясь, что однажды духи тех огромных мертвых рыб придут и за ней. Ведь такова природа человека — съешь или будешь съеденным.  
— Откуда тебе-то знать! — выпалил Питер. Смерть Хуана и Астрид расстроила его куда больше, чем он до этого показывал. Неприятно было, что кто-то посмел отобрать двух его верных людей за день. Астрид с ее вечными истериками ему не нравилась, но готовила довольно сносно. — Или Хуан был прав?  
— В том, что я ее съел? — скривился Джеймс. — Что за глупости? От тебя вот совершенно не ожидал услышать подобной ерунды.  
— Но ты знаешь, кто ее убил?  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся Джеймс. — Я скажу тебе, если ты меня трахнешь.  
Питер перевел взгляд на рану у него на шее и нахмурился.  
— Вряд ли смогу тебе отсосать, да и с удушением лучше повременить, но в остальном, капитан, ты волен следовать животным желаниям, — заметив его промедление, Джеймс подразнил. — Или мне нужно озвучить вслух то, что ты хочешь со мной сделать?  
— Джеймс Райт… Это ведь не настоящее имя?  
— Можешь называть Джоной, — смилостивился он. — Раз уж тебе хочется стонать мое настоящее имя. Думаю, ты заслужил немного правды.  
— Джон Райт? — попробовал на языке Питер. Звучало так же фальшиво, как Джеймс Райт. Или какое бы имя тот не назвал — ни одно не звучало достаточно настоящим.  
— Джона Магнус. Эту форму имени сейчас реже используют, но ненавижу, когда ее коверкают, — опомнившись, он добавил: — Уверен, Хуан рассказал тебе, что я сам дьявол во плоти не иначе.  
Хуану не нужно было ничего ему говорить — трахался Джона, как демон из преисподней, а все остальное время тратил на то, чтобы вывести его из себя. Раз за разом Питер на волне похоти провалился в ад и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Во рту пересохло.  
Быстро стянув с него рубашку, Питер толкнул его на постель. На лице Джоны появилась знакомая самодовольная ухмылка. От возбуждения его зрачки расширялись, как у любителя опия, предвкушающего новую дозу. Питер старался не думать о том, как выглядел сам.  
С виду Джона Магнус мало отличался от других людей — одиноких и отчаявшихся достаточно, чтобы влезть к нему в постель, — и все же… Было в нем что-то еще, кроме жестокости и сладострастия, что делало его таким привлекательным.  
Когда Питер потянулся, чтобы поправить повязку на его горле, Джона прикусил ребро его ладони и собирался потянуть его на себя — ему нравилось снизу, нравилось, когда Питер грубо вжимал его в кровать и… Красивое лицо Джоны скривилось от боли.  
Полученная рана не была пустым притворством — как можно было подумать. Ему действительно было больно, а Питера заводили чужие страдания, но все же он не любил, когда под ним истекали кровью. По-хорошему вообще не стоило сегодня трахаться.  
— Неужели тебя испугала царапина? — спросил Джона. — Или ты столь нежно ко мне привязан, что боишься ненароком причинить боль? Как трогательно!  
— Перевернись на живот, — приказал Питер. — И не ерзай.  
— Тебе больше не нужно смотреть мне в глаза, чтобы убедиться, что ты достаточно хорошо трахаешься? Мы наконец преодолели эти романтические заблуждения?  
Ему действительно нравилось во время секса смотреть в глаза — у Джоны они были точно темная бездна, глубокий морской провал. Чересчур, пожалуй. Неприятно было, что Джона успел это заметить. Остальное было полной чушью — романтика всегда интересовала Питера в последнюю очередь. Просто ему не хотелось выпускать ни любовников, ни противников из поля зрения.  
— На живот. Быстро.  
Он ждал возражений, но Джона подчинился, напоследок красиво изогнув спину. Питер подоткнул подушку ему под голову и осторожно начал разминать плечи своими грубыми мозолистыми пальцами, стараясь действовать так, чтобы движение не отдалось случайно в шею.  
Ему некуда было спешить — он размял ему руки от плеч до локтей, а потом и до кончиков пальцев. Чувство контроля над распластанным на постели телом завораживало. Питер подумал, что одним ударом мог бы сломать ему позвоночник. Мог, но сейчас не стал, а лишь вытянул шею и потерся колючим подбородком о его спину.  
Белая задница выделялась на фоне загорелого тела — в отличие от Питера, Джона с легкостью оголялся и быстро загорал. Однажды полгода провел в Индии и, вернувшись, стал не отличим от индуса. Если бы еще его бесконечной трепотне можно было верить.  
Губы Питера провели влажную дорожку вдоль поясницы. Тело Джеймса пробрала легкая дрожь — ему всегда это нравилось.  
— Ты слышал, что в некоторых племенах быть съеденным — пусть к вечному блаженству? Что если Астрид жаждала того дня, когда ее страх наконец воплотиться жизнь? А Хуан — что все предадите и обернетесь против него? Разве это не потрясающе, когда…  
Когда Джона начинал так болтать, то впадал в некое подобие транса. Трахаться с ним в этот момент было все равно что вбиваться в безответное мертвое тело — никакого удовольствия.  
Питер с размаху ударил его по заднице. Потом еще. И еще один раз. Рука у него была тяжелая, последний раз он намерено не стал сдерживаться.  
— Ох, бля, — одобрил Джона.  
Ягодицы его напряженно сжались, но возбуждение не спало — протянув руку, Питер почувствовал, что член его любовника стоит еще крепче. Хватило мимолетного касания, чтобы Джона застонал. Питер много слышал о частных школах и физических наказаниях. а также успел заметить, что боль — чужая, своя, какая угодно заставляла Джону чувствовать гораздо острее и быстро приводила в чувство. Страдания и вовсе — заводили. Поддавшись порыву, он ударил его еще раз — на этот раз точно самый последний, одновременно лаская член.  
Кровь прилила к его ягодицам, кожа там стало пунцовой.  
Питер наклонился и легонько подул. Джона снова громко застонал.  
— Все, теперь лежи тихо. Еще раз шевельнешься без спроса или откроешь рот — накажу.  
Наказание заключалось бы в том, что он оставил Джону в одиночестве, но это он озвучивать не стал. Хотелось навалиться на него всем телом и с упоением трахать.  
Вместо этого Питер развел в стороны его ягодицы и провел между них языком. Джона заерзал, как от щекотки — наверное, щетина кололась, — но запрет нарушать не стал. Когда ему чего-то страстно хотелось, тот умел быть потрясающе послушным.  
Питер видел этот трюк в борделе и сам раньше не пробовал. Он облизал края ануса и вставил один палец, растягивая, а затем быстро заменил палец языком. Ему понадобилась некоторое время, чтобы приноровиться — с языком выходило куда интимнее, чем раньше. Обычно во время секса Джона сразу перехватывал инициативу, задавая ритм, а сейчас покорно растекся на кровати. Только шире разводил длинные ноги и громко стонал.  
Питер просунул язык еще глубже, а потом вытащил и облизал ему яйца. Пальцы Джоны крепко сжали простыни. Питер повернул голову и поцеловал изгиб его запястья. Джона резко отдернул руку, будто его ужалила ядовитая змея.  
Протестовал против того, что язык Питера отвлекся без дела, или был настолько чувствителен, что не вытерпел случайной ласки? Не было ни времени, ни желания выяснять.  
Впервые за долгое время Джона в постели наконец лишился дара речи. Это было совершенно потрясающе.  
Язык Питера двигался с обманчивой плавностью, борода царапала ягодицы, оставляя следы. Руки Джоны были вытянуты высоко над головой, как у осужденного преступника — он попытался себе подрочить, и Питер за дерзость дал ему по рукам.  
Когда язык начал неметь, на смену ему пришли пальцы, а другой рукой Питер в такт дрочил себе. Потом возвращался и снова все тщательно вылизывал. Было интересно, а сможет ли Джона кончить вот так — от одного его языка и пальцев.  
— Пиздец, — выдохнул Джона и попросил — жалобно, как потерпевший кораблекрушение в море молит проплывающее мимо судно о пресной воде. — Питер.  
Момент оргазма явно близился, поэтому с большим сожалением пришлось отстраниться.  
— Кто ее убил? — голос у него сел, но намерения оставались самыми твердыми, почти как его стояк. Питер тоже научился получать от Джоны Магнуса все, чего хотел.  
— Блядь, издеваешься?  
— Могу уйти и оставить тебя так, — напомнил Питер. Он несколько раз вставил, а затем вытащил пальцы, не позволяя до конца насадиться. — В одиночестве.  
— Ла… — Джона недоговорил, потому что в этот момент Питер заработал языком. Ненадолго. И снова предательски остановился, раздразнив. — Ладно! Я все скажу!  
— Не верю, — произнес Питер. — Ни единому твоему слову.  
— Луиза! Ее убила Луиза Авен. Эй, ты куда собрался? Питер! Не думаешь же ты, что она куда-то денется с твоего корабля?  
Питер сомневался, что смог бы уйти сейчас — когда Джона кверху задницей лежал на кровати. Даже он не был настолько безжалостным. Сначала дела, потом секс. Или в обратной последовательности? Голова плохо соображала.  
— С чего ей убивать Астрид? Они были практически незнакомы.  
— Зачем львы охотятся на антилоп? — спросил Джона, повернув шею вполоборота, его темные ресницы дрожали, повязка на шее намокла от пота. — Потому что могут!  
Питер уже узнал все, что нужно. Его долг был в первую очередь поймать убийцу, можно было просто привязать Джону к койке и оставить так. Пусть бы помучился — заслужил за все эти бесконечные недомолвки.  
Вовсе не обязательно было возвращаться и руками накрывать его запястья, а потом трахать до темноты перед глазами и осторожно целовать в шею поверх повязки.  
Питер всегда остро чувствовал ту грань, когда еще мог остановиться — она накрывала его как огромная штормовая волна рыбацкую лодку, страшно, волнующе и неотвратимо, — чувствовал, но не хотел.

В ее каюте Луизы Авен не было и с тех пор, как экипаж Тундры встретился за жутким поздним «завтраком», никто ее больше не видел. Все ее вещи остались нетронутыми и так и лежали в беспорядке — платья, украшения, деньги, длинный полупрозрачный шарф. Не похоже было, что она собиралась бежать или… убила и съела другую женщину.  
Питер собрал команду и дюйм за дюймом они обследовали корабль — распечатали даже грузовой отсек и по очереди обыскали все каюты. Кто-то пошутил, а вдруг бедняжка тоже отдала богу душу. Такой выдался денек — никто бы не удивился.  
Место преступление они проверили в последнюю очередь — Питер не верил, что убийца станет туда возвращаться. Когда голова прояснилась после секса, он засомневался, что Джона сказал правду и Луиза Авен — действительно убийца.  
Останки Астрид в камбузе к тому времени уже убрали, а пол со столом отмыли от крови. Команда Тундры привыкла работать слаженно.  
Поиски заняли несколько часов — все это время Джона неотступно шел за ними следом, но ничего дельного не советовал. Просто с интересом наблюдал.  
Вскоре, когда команда склонялась к тому, чтобы поверить в версию Джереми — следом за своим другом, Райли Бэрроу, терзаемая совестью Луиза Авен спрыгнула за борт, — Брайан заметил пропажу одной из спасательных шлюпок. Привязана та была крепко, понадобилась бы немалая физическая сила и смекалка, чтобы в одиночку спустить ее на воду.  
Сопоставив время, Питер легко пришел к выводу, что Луиза Авен сбежала, пока они трахались в каюте, и Джона Магнус явно приложил к этому руку.  
Злясь на собственную наивность, Питер чуть сжал его руку и их обоих вместо борта корабля затянуло в туманную пустоту. Как и тогда, в день их первой встречи, Джонс Магнус не выглядел испуганным.  
— Ты знал, что она сбежит и специально тянул время.  
— Мне казалось, мы отлично провели время, — ответил Джона. — Грех жаловаться. Да и потом… Вряд ли что-то поменялось, если бы твоя команда попыталась ее задержать. Разве что пострадало больше людей. Отец Луизы был известным французским охотником, а первый неудачный брак научил ее виртуозно обращаться с ножом. Тебя не удивило, откуда у нее пистолет, и как ей удалось столь виртуозно застрелить Хуана? Или почему она не попыталась защитить бедняжку Астрид?  
— Ее не было в кают-компании, когда Терри чуть не убил Астрид.  
— Да, кажется, она мучилась от мигреней. Какое удачное совпадение! Прямо как то, что она страдала от бессонницы и несколько часов провела на верхней палубе, разговаривая с Райли Бэрроу, в ту ночь, когда он спрыгнул. Словно паук, заманивавший своих жертв в паутину. Удивительно, что Хуан так ничего и не заподозрил.  
— У тебя нет доказательств, — вдруг понял Питер. — После того, как она сбежала, на нее можно повесить что угодно.  
— Можно, — согласился Джона, — но зачем мне тебе врать? Тем более, после такого горячего секса. М-м-м, не думал, что ты…  
— Не меняй тему, — перебил его Питер.  
— Если я скажу, что она трахалась с Астрид, ты тоже мне не поверишь?  
— Не неси чушь.  
— Знаешь, некоторые пауки убивают партнера после спаривания. Луиза Авен похоронила всех трех своих мужей. Что касается Астрид, то… тебе не кажется, что это романтично — когда тебя поглощает тот, кого ты больше всех любишь?  
— Я не собираюсь верить твоим грязным фантазиям.  
— Однажды отсутствие фантазии тебя погубит, — покачал головой Джона. — Но ты же понимаешь, что Райли Бэрроу не мог спрыгнуть сам? Или как Хуан, будешь утверждать, что это я его подтолкнул?  
Самоубийство Райли Бэрроу действительно было странным.  
— Луиза Авен забыла в тот день поделиться с тобой, что сама посоветовала Райли Бэрроу взглянуть в глаза своему страху, так еще и заботливо подвела его к перилам?  
— Они стояли порознь, — возразил Питер. — Не рядом. Она молчала, когда он прыгнул.  
— И горестно оплакивала его гибель. В ней явно пропал великий актерский талант. После этого, подслушать ваш с Хуаном разговор, и поделиться с Терри по доброте душевной, что его ждет — было сущей мелочью. Завидую, что я не сам это придумал.  
— Зачем ей мой корабль? Разве не проще убивать людей на большом круизном лайнере, где не все в лицо знают друг друга.  
— Ты рассуждаешь так, как будто все еще пытаешься понять Луизу Авен, а не ту силу, что за ней стоит.  
Питер нахмурился.  
— А так ты правда, не знаешь? Я думал, ты нанял Хуана специально, чтобы он выбирал жертв. Тогда не удивительно, что ты не увидел Луизу насквозь в тот момент, когда она поднялась на корабле. Мой бедный, капитан, ты хоть знаешь, кому приносишь жертвы?  
С самого детства одиночество окружало Питера плотным успокаивающим коконом. Это не было служением, скорее преклонением перед тем, что являлось его неотъемлемой частью. Подарком единственному верному другу, не способному на предательство. Вряд ли Джона Магнус мог хоть что-то в этом понимать.  
— Это не твое дело.  
— Разумеется, мое, — заверил его Джона. — Не думаешь же ты, что страх одиночества — единственная древний ужас, жаждущий почитания и крови. Говорят, твоя семья заключила давний союз с Фэйрчайлдами. Или это для тебя тоже новость?  
Питер знал, что у Саймона и его родни было своеобразное чувство юмора. Один раз даже стал свидетелем их ритуала, но особого впечатления это на него произвело. И Лукасы, и Фэйрчайлды жили чужими страданиями, но есть ли другие подобные ритуалы и сущности… Питер никогда об этом не задумывался — он был не из тех, кто ищет компании. Пока его никто не трогал, ему не было нужды вникать в чужие дела и верить страшным историям.  
— Все знают, что Тундра — моя территория. Остальное меня не касается.  
— Иногда меня поражает твое полное отсутствие любопытства. Хотя в этот раз оно лишило тебя нескольких членов команды. Бедная Луиза пыталась с тобой поговорить, но ошиблась в том, что женщины тебе совершенно не интересны.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что она убила их, потому что я не поддержал светскую беседу?  
— Нет, думаю, она проголодалась. Заскучала и проголодалась — пауками руководят те же инстинкты, что и обычными людьми.  
Вдруг Питер задумался об одной важной вещи: Тундра действительно была его территорией. Прежде никто не пытался покушаться на то, что принадлежало ему — ни на его корабль, ни на… его часы. Это все началось с того, что в порту Джона Магнус украл его часы и вместо них вернул фальшивку.  
— Ты! Ты специально привел ее сюда.  
Луиза Авен рассказывала ему, что они с Райли Бэрроу с Джеймсом Райтом познакомились в порту, когда она опоздала на свой корабль — тот предложил ей воспользоваться другим судном. Хуан, конечно, взял их деньги, но вряд ли спланировал все, что произошло после.  
Зато Джона Магнус смотрел на него с плохо скрываемым самодовольством.  
— Поначалу мне показалось, что она охотница. Подумал, что это будет любопытно — несколько чудовищ на одном корабле. Бойню твой первый помощник привел на корабль сам. Жаль, что Луиза так быстро его убила — я не успел понять, что ему ближе Разрушение или Охота. Должно быть, после встречи с Чужаком инстинкты его обострили и потом… Не знаешь, он случайно не вел дневник?  
— Если Хуан и вел дневник, то вряд ли я отдал бы его тебе.  
— Ты очарователен в своих заблуждениях, — засмеялся Джона Магнус. Его смех гулким эхом отдавался в пустоте. — Ты отдашь мне почти все что угодно, Питер. Кроме Тундры, но она мне не нужна.  
Питер нахмурился, но не стал спорить. Чем сильнее он горячился с этим человеком, тем глупее себя чувствовал. Еще более глупо, чем когда увидел пустую каюту Луизы Авен.  
Так, словно оставалось что-то, что он никак не понимал. Или они зашли в ту самую мертвую бухту, откуда ни один корабль не мог самостоятельно выбраться.  
Волны тихо бились о несуществующий берег. Здесь Питер обладал полной властью — большей, чем на борту своего корабля, ничто тут не происходило без его согласия.  
— Скажи, почему мы здесь? Зачем еще в порту ты затащил меня сюда? Что желал доказать?  
В ту ночь Питер был смертельно пьян. Ему показалось это смешной шуткой. Это не было каким-то осознанным, далеко идущим желанием. Как с костями — Питер не любил их, но иногда не мог устоять перед искушением.  
— Надеялся, что одиночество сведет меня с ума или знал, что оно ничего мне не сделает? Или быть может, ты почувствовал, что силы, которым мы служим, не так уж далеки друг от друга? — Джона улыбнулся. — Нельзя почувствовать себя одиноким, если не понимаешь, насколько ты одинок. Если тебе не с чем сравнивать.  
Когда Джона Магнус растворился в воздухе прямо посереди несуществующего пляжа, Питер Лукас ничего не почувствовал — кроме фантомного прикосновения к губам.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Мертвая бухта [ИЛЛЮСТРАЦИИ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877428) by [bosetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosetsu/pseuds/bosetsu), [fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020)




End file.
